


Waiting for the end to come

by soobinbunny



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bullying, Danhyuk is an asshole, Depression, I just had to write it, I just love a fragile soobin and a brave yeonjun that defends him, Im so sorry soobin i love you my smol son, M/M, Soobin really adores and admires yeonjun, This idea i had it in my head for a very long time, Verbal bullying, Violence, Yeonjun is very very very whipped, might get pretty violent in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobinbunny/pseuds/soobinbunny
Summary: Jung Danhyuk is jealous of Choi Soobin.At first, he didn't even cared for him, didn't even knew the boy existed.Until he saw his dancing, and the way the golden boy of BigHit: Choi Yeonjun, looks at him with adoration.Choi Yeonjun is in love with Choi Soobin.Since he first saw him, his world revolves around him, helping him in every way he can.Will Yeonjun save him from the shadow that is out to get Soobin?
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 78
Kudos: 221





	1. We're living at the mercy of the pain and the fear

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys,  
> so yeah... this happened.  
> I've had this idea for quite some time in my head so I finally took the time to write it.  
> I just love the idea of fragile and adorable Soobin with courageous and protective Yeonjun.  
> This might get pretty violent on the long run, because wow... writing Danhyuk has been very hectic lately... so please wait for future updates.  
> Also, don't worry about the "Two Blades fox and Cerulean Star" fic, I'm still working on it :D  
> Please leave comments and kudos, they really keep me going!  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Tumblr: s00binbunny

The boy at first didn’t wanted to bother Choi Soobin, he wasn’t even aware of the taller’s presence, well, he did, but his goal wasn’t to even speak a word to him until he saw him dancing for the first time.

He was charming, he had good moves and rhythm, and the whole class was captivated, he was a beast inside the body of an adorable, kind and tall human: Incredibly intimidating on stage, yet a ball of giddiness and cuteness during class.

That infuriated Danhyuk to death. 

It made him feel threatened; his position as the top 5 in the class was on danger with Soobin’s arrival, and even some friends of his were being captured by the taller’s enchantments. And as being one of the older of the class, it was easy for Danhyuk to start spreading rumors, so that’s what he did.

It all started with mean comments, whispers, side glances directed to the taller boy, surprises gasps and fearful muttering were heard.

Soobin payed no mind, he didn’t even knew that they were even talking about him. He was pretty distracted by the way the boy in front of him, Yeonjun sunbae, was dancing in front of him, completely mesmerized by the way he moved. 

A boy from the group, started to crawl near Soobin until he was by the taller boy’s side, the other boy unaware of his arrival, and a malicious smile appeared. 

“Hey”

The taller male glanced at him, a pout appearing in his lips. 

“Like what you see there?”

Soobin smiled timidly, a blush appearing on his chubby cheeks, looking back at the older boy dancing:

“Yeonjun sunbae is a really good dancer”

“He is”- the boy said grinning- “he’s the first in everything, our star class student”

Soobin nodded, admiration glinting in his eyes, and Danhyuk faked a deep sigh.

“Unlike you”

At that, Soobin looked back at the older boy, surprised:

“You’re not good enough”- The boy shrugged- “a shame, really, I guess you’ll be the first one to go”

“But hyung, I ranked 7th place...”

“That’s low anyway”- the other grimaced, feeling the rage bubbling inside of him- “for you to stay here, you must shine like him, or even better- be him. Not a mediocre tall and clumsy failure like you”

Soobin looked at the kid, stunned by the harsh words, looking back at the dancer, who had ended his performance and was receiving the applause of the class, Danhyuk, next to Soobin, also joining the ovation. 

The latter just sat there, clapping and trying not to let the tears fall down, as Danhyuk glared at him, smirking triumphantly. 

That sure felt good. 

**

For the next week, Soobin started to perceive the people around looking at him weirdly, some looked at him scared, or intimidating, defensive, whenever he glanced in their way and he didn’t understood why. 

He hasn’t done anything to them, has he? He was sure… was he?

He was a lonely person by nature, and the friends he had were good people, so it was weird for him to get treated like that...

“Hyung…”

Soobin looked up and saw Choi Beomgyu looking at him worriedly, the taller boy had a scared and confused expression in his face that the younger boy wasn’t used to see.

“Beomgyu”- Soobin muttered- “Do you know why is everyone-?”

“Not here”- He said, grabbing him by his hand- “Come with me”

The smaller boy pulled him gently and took him to an empty practice room, there, he looked at the older and noticing the clear confusion on his expression.

“What’s going on?”

“There’s a rumor that you are threatening people outside the company, and that you were a bully in your school before coming here”

Soobin’s doe eyes widened, the sheer terror written on his face as he started to shake his head:

“That- I- I’ve never done that, Beomgyu-“

“I know hyung”

“Why would someone-?”

“I guess someone is just jealous of you and is trying to taint the image you have here and demotivate you”- He placed his hand on the other’s arms- “Do not give that person the satisfaction to see you like this, you are a good person, and I know you wouldn’t ever do that”

Soobin nodded at that, smiling a bit as he hugged the smaller boy.

As they went back to the studio, Beomgyu suddenly stopped:

“Oh, hyung, I almost forgot!”- This made Soobin look at him surprised- “My friend Taehyun asked me to join him and his friends for lunch, do you want to come?”

Soobin felt his stomach churn at that, the insecurity invading him again:

“I don’t think that’s-”

“Hyung, they’re good people, and I’m sure we’ll have a good time”

“But the rumors-”- Soobin muttered- “What if they think that I’m a bad person?”

“They will have to meet you first to see who you really are”- Beomgyu smiled at him- “And I’m sure they’ll like you”

Soobin then sighed still unsure, yet the pleading eyes of Beomgyu were still looking at him, begging him to join, which, at the end, he gave up, not being able to say no to the younger.

Beomgyu then jumped happily, hugging the taller and then saying good bye, leaving him to his class, telling him to meet each other on the cafeteria later.

***

As soon as Soobin entered the class, everyone looked at him and went silent, fearful glances were directed as well as threatening ones, and the taller boy started to feel judged and incredibly uncomfortable.

_Why…?_

His brown eyes went through every face on the room, clear fear and defensive expressions written on his classmates.

And he just stood there, frozen in shock, slightly trembling by all the stares.

_Please…_

“Whoa, what happened here? Did a cat ate everyone’s tongues?”

Soobin looked back surprised, seeing Choi Yeonjun staring at the classroom at the entrance, the smirk and tone of fun in his voice not matching the firmness and serious glint in his eyes.

“Is this Big Hit’s building or a funeral?”- That got some people chuckling, the ambiance turning a little more lighter than before.

Yeonjun then turned to look at the stunned boy and said with a tender smile:

“Good morning Soobin”- The boy noticed how Yeonjun’s eyes held now a comforting gaze

“Morning sunbae”- He said, bowing slightly which earned a chuckle and a pat from the older, pulling him slightly toward him, whispering:

“You can call me hyung” 

Soobin, at that, glanced with surprise, while the older walked toward the stereo, leaving the dark haired boy to sit down on the corner of the class, a small smile gazing his lips as he felt a tingle in the place where Yeonjun had patted him.

What Soobin didn’t noticed was the pair of furious eyes that were staring at him, the envy and jealousy clearly visible in Danhyuk’s glare.

***

As soon as lunch time came, Soobin walked out of the class happily, the good mood not leaving his side as he still had the beat and the moves of the new song in his blood. 

He arrived to the cafeteria and noticed that it was filled with lots of trainees already, but he spotted the hand of Beomgyu waving at him. He noticed that he sat together with two boys who were chatting to each other.

The boy sighed, dread starting to replace his good humor but did his best to push it away, cheering himself up.

As soon as he went close to the table, Beomgyu greeted him smiling:

“Soobin hyung! How are you?”

The two boys, at the mention of the name, looked at him.

One of the boys had an unreadable expression, seriousness covering his face, while the other looked at him with legitimate fear, which made Soobin heart sting in pain.

“Hello”- He said timidly, looking at the table then to Beomgyu, who spoke again:

“These are my friends, Kang Taehyun and Huening Kai”- He said- “And this is Choi Soobin hyung, he’s the one who spoke to me my first day here and showed me around”

The serious boy, Kang Taehyun, nodded and stood up, a smile showing in his face and greeted the older with respect, Soobin could sense that he was still wary of him, but at least Beomgyu’s words seemed to ease the ambiance between them.

“Nice too meet you, Soobin hyung”- He glanced at the boy by his side, Huening Kai, who hasn’t said anything since the older came.

The younger didn’t seemed to want to look at Soobin at all, his expression clearly showing how fearful and scared he was of him.

“Hyuka”- Beomgyu asked- “What’s wrong?”

“Hyung, he’s the—”

He was suddenly interrupted when an arm was placed around Soobin’s shoulders, and a well known voice was heard.

“What’s up guys! Hi Soobin, what’s today’s menu?”

The taller boy looked at Yeonjun clearly confused, while Beomgyu and the others greeted the other as if it was nothing new, even Huening Kai seemed more at ease now that the older was there with them.

“It seems to be pasta, but I’m not sure I’ll be getting it”- Taehyun stated- “I woke up with a craving for a sandwich”

“Same”- Beomgyu said, nodding

“Yeah, but the pasta looks really tasty though”- Huening Kai voiced

Yeonjun then looked back at the line of students, noticing that it was getting shorter, unlike when Soobin had arrived, which was almost reaching the wall of the entrance. The older then looked at him smiling, his arm still around his shoulders.

“What about you, Bin? What are you getting?”

“I… uhm…”- He stuttered, looking once again down, getting a small glance at the two boys and Beomgyu, who were waiting for an answer- “Maybe the pasta, with some bread”

Soobin then looked at Kai, who was gazing at him, still wary yet there was another emotion peeking in his eyes:

“I’m kind of craving the pasta too, so I’ll go and form in line”- Yeonjun said, glancing at Soobin then to Kai- “You guys coming?”

Soobin nodded and followed the older, noticing that Kai was walking behind him, a clear distance between them even when they were in the line.

The taller boy grabbed a tray and gave it to Kai, which he took it slowly, confused, muttering a quiet ‘thanks’ to him, as Soobin grabbed his own and nodded, showing him a small smile. 

As they were advancing, Soobin then took note on the food that were exhibiting for the trainees to choose; lasagna, ravioli, slices of pizza, and spaghetti.

Soobin eyed the lasagna with hunger and waited patiently for the line to advance, but then he heard Kai whine and sigh, which made him turn around, looking at him confused.

“What is it?”

The younger eyed at him warily, debating wether to tell the older or not, but he opened his mouth and confessed.

“The pizza”- He said- “There’s only one slice left”

Soobin looked back, noticing that effectively, the pepperoni pizza had only one piece left in a plate, and there was a couple of people who seemed to want it.

Soobin didn’t even thought about it twice.

“Hyung”

Yeonjun looked at him and Soobin pointed at the slice

“Can you-? It’s for Huening Kai”

Yeonjun smiled at that and nodded, reaching up for the plate, which earned the looks of people that once they saw it was him they smiled, greeted him and helped him, passing around the pizza to reach the older’s hands.

“Thank you so much”- Yeonjun muttered, which earned him a chorus of ‘no problem’ and shy giggles from girls and boys.

Soobin grabbed the plate and showed him a big smile, feeling grateful and then bowing to Yeonjun, then turning to give Kai the slice, which he looked at it thankfully.

“Thank you Soobin hyung”- He said grinning happily

Yeonjun glanced at the two behind him, his smile widening at the sight of the taller boy’s glint in his eyes, a smile on his lips that made his dimples appear.

***

“Those rumours”- Taehyun voiced, his eyes staring at the taller boy who was now chatting with Hyuka- “They’re false aren’t they”

It didn’t sounded like a question, more like a confirmation from him, so Beomgyu turned around to look at him and nodded confidently:

“Someone invented them, I’m sure of it”

“Hyung, are you sure that-“

“Are you doubting him?”- Beomgyu looked at him incredulously

“I’ve only met him today”

“And I’ve known him for quite some time now, I know he’s not a bully”

Taehyun nodded at Beomgyu:

“I trust you”

“Trust your gut more”- Beomgyu said- “I know you also don’t think he’s a bully, you’re good at observing people”

“Just like Yeonjun hyung”

Beomgyu smiled at the mention of the older:

“Well, that’s just something more profound”

Taehyun glanced at him with curiosity.

“Oh?”

“You should have seen him in the morning, when he heard the rumors”- Beomgyu said- “That’s all I’m going to say”

Taehyun nodded understanding, a small smile gazing his lips, both boys then looking up, seeing the older approaching with Soobin and Huening Kai, who seemed a bit more relaxed around the taller boy.

Soobin sat down by Beomgyu’s side, and he saw how Yeonjun took the seat next to him, chatting with Kai, who returned to his seat next to Taehyun.

Both boys were chatting about the classes and the moment Yeonjun mentioned the new choreography, and everyone joined in, even Soobin.

And before he could realize it, he had already managed to open up rapidly to the others, hearing Yeonjun’s jokes and -legitimately- laughing, while the others told him not to encourage him. 

It was all fun and he was having a great time, feeling himself how the other boys that once were wary of him, started to accept him and ignore the rumors.

As days went by, the five boys grew closer than ever; Soobin wished that the three younger boys also were in his dance group, because he might have friends now, but the only person that is by his side during practice is Yeonjun. And Soobin, being the nicest and kindhearted person that he is, doesn’t want to bother him, or make the older loose his good reputation due to his rumors.

The murmurs and glances had died down a little, but there were still people that eyed him fearfully, but as soon as lunch came, Soobin’s gloomy day got better, the occurrences of the other boys managing to make him feel better and forget about everything else.

So as soon as lunch is over, a dreadful feeling always came crashing down, a frown replacing the dimpled smile. 

Yeonjun noticed this every time but the other boy always brushed it off, and this day was no different:

“I’m alright hyung, don’t worry”- He said.

Both stood outside of the room, and Yeonjun stopped him:

“You can sit beside me, we can comment on the choreography”- Yeonjun suggested, trying eagerly, like always, to convince him- “Seriously Bin, I don’t mind, it might even help me for ideas on how to improve, you’re a great dancer”

Soobin looked at him surprised by his words, while Yeonjun looked at him, completely unaware on the impact he was having on the boy.

“You think so?”

“Of course you are! You’re on the top 10”

“Well yeah…”- Soobin muttered- “But it’s not enough”

Yeonjun stared at the boy dumbfounded, surprised by the taller boy’s sudden negativity.

“What do you mean?”

“I have to get better so I can stay here”- Soobin said mechanically, as if he was repeating what he’s been thinking for weeks now- “Being in 7th is not enough”

“It _is_ enough”- The older said- “And you can and will get better, we all will, even I have flaws that I need to work on”

“You don’t, hyung”- The taller boy looked at the older- “You’re perfect in my eyes whenever I look at you dancing”

Soobin looked at him, smiling widely, which left Yeonjun feeling his face go red immediately, all that he wanted to say evaporated. 

Soobin was about to go inside the room when:

“Do you want to go out after class?”

Now it was the younger’s turn to get surprised, he looked at the older with his eyes widening, nodding:

“Sure”

Yeonjun then showed him a grin, his eyes sparkling with glee, seeing the instructor entering the class and followed him, Soobin trailing behind him, but a hand on the boy’s shoulder made him stop, the door closing.

The boy looked by his side, spotting Danhyuk smirking evilly at him, a strange, dark glint in his eyes.

“Hello Soobinssi”

“Hyung-“

“I couldn’t help but notice that you were talking with Yeonjun a while ago”- The man said- “What were you two talking about?”

“Nothing important-“

“Didn’t seemed unimportant to me”- He said, squeezing the grip on the boy’s shoulder- “Are you lying?”

Soobin rapidly shook his head in fear.

“Good”- Danhyuk said- “Then you don’t mind telling me then?”

“Just class stuff, how he wanted my opinion on the choreo-“

Danhyuk then let out a laugh, not letting him finish speaking, pressing the boy to the wall harshly, the younger boy letting out a pained cry.

“How cute, how nice of him, he’s always been so nice, our Jjuni”- He said venomously- “He’s taken pity of you”

Soobin looked at the older fearfully, the boy in front of him gazing threateningly. The youngster might be very tall, but Danhyuk was just a few centimeters taller than him.

“How come he asked your opinion when we all know that your dancing is not good, Soobin?”- He said- “I mean, it’s decent, average, but obviously _not enough_ ”

The younger boy then looked at the floor, trying to move away, but the arms of the man trapped him.

“Where are you going?”

“To practice”- The boy said, not looking at the older

“Are you now? Hey, look at me”- He ordered, the boy glancing at him, Danhyuk savoring the tears threatening to fall- “Why bother to go to class? Its not worth it if your dance is not good, you’re just going to taint the whole choreography”

That’s all it took, Danhyuk then watched the first tear fall from the chubby cheeks, he faked a worried expression, trying hard not to smile again at the misery of the boy.

“Hey don’t cry now, I’m telling you all this so you don’t screw up in front of all the class”- He said- “As your hyung, I’m obligated to say the truth to you, not lies like Yeonjun does, you understand, right?”

Soobin nodded slowly, the arms from the other boy dropping by his side, patting the arm a little bit hard.

“If you still want to go inside then wash your face”- He said, pushing the boy harshly from his shoulder- “You’re not a baby”


	2. There's beauty in the breakdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!   
> Chapter 2! ooff!! thank you so much for the kudos and comments on the last chapter, please do keep them coming, it's fun to hear your opinions!  
> Hope you all enjoy this and please come talk to me on Tumblr: s00binbunny  
> Enjoy!

Yeonjun kept glancing over and over to the door, the worry printed on his face as he looked everywhere for Soobin.

He could swear that the younger had followed him, or at least he was behind him, where was he?

He was standing on the center of the classroom, and all eyes were on him, yet he could care less right now. 

The confusion and worry peaked up when he saw the door opening suddenly, and Jung Danhyuk entered the room with a smile that only widened when he saw Yeonjun at the center of the room. 

He almost rolled his eyes. _Almost._

He knew that the older had a thing for him, it was obvious, ever since Yeonjun entered Bighit, and it seemed that he didn’t even bothered to hide it:  Danhyuk had asked him out countless of times, but there was always something in the man that made Yeonjun decline his advances, reject his presents and cancel his date proposals.  The man just gave him a very bad feeling, a nd Yeonjun always trusted his gut.

The choreographer then grabbed his arm and raised it, and Yeonjun’s thoughts were interrupted by the sudden movement, but he steadied himself quickly, following the teacher perfectly.

The door opened several minutes later and Yeonjun turned quickly again, seeing Soobin enter the classroom and he immediately knew something was wrong: The taller boy had red-puffy eyes, and his expression was decayed and gloomy.

The older tried to draw his attention staring at him, but the boy just walked to the corner and sat down, not even looking at Yeonjun... or anyone.

Yeonjun looked at him and the urge to go to him rose up, something had happened, he just knew it. 

He glanced to Danhyuk then, whose eyes hasn’t moved from looking at him, and then back to Soobin, but then the instructor moved his head to look down, as he explained the next part of the dance.

“What’s gotten into you today, Choi?”- He said- “Don’t tell me you forgot what you suggested me?”

Yeonjun sighed and he just knew; this was going to be a longer session than expected.

* * *

The class was dismissed after 3 long hours, and Soobin went out of the room; the need to go home and just cry himself to sleep rising up by the minute, he reached the locker room, taking out his bag and walking out to the lobby, but Yeonjun grabbed his arm.

“Bin, wait for me”

“Hyung-”

“Please”- The pleading eyes in the older were enough to convince him- "I promise I won't take long, just... please wait for me"

So then, Soobin walked to the couches and sat down, not wanting to get out his book and read or even play with his phone, so he just stared at the window, watching the cars and people pass by.

“Ready!”

The boy looked back, seeing Yeonjun standing in front of him looking like a whole model, his dark and stylish clothing fitting him wonderfully, it left Soobin speechless.

“Let’s go, then!”

“But hyung, I-“

“Come on, let’s go”- He smiled, grabbing the arm of the boy and pulling him out of the establishment, crossing streets and reaching the park, where they both took a cab and after a while, they both reached a fair with many attractions, games, gifts and food.

Soobin was surprised, the excitement invading his features as Yeonjun glanced at him, feeling relieved that he had erased the gloomy humor of the boy and was now happy.

“So, where do you want to go first?”

Soobin pointed to a game, and from there they managed to walk around the whole place, trying games that were extremely fun and elicited laughs and screams from both boys, eating and trying many types of foods as well as drinks.

They stopped on a cotton candy trolley and Yeonjun got one for both of them (Soobin chose the blue colored one), and after tons of rollercoasters and booths, both headed lastly to the ferris wheel. 

As soon as both were seated, the ride then started to go up, stopping occasionally to let people into the wagons.

The city came into view little by little, the lights and the height giving them a very beautiful view of the night. 

As Soobin was immersed on the outside, Yeonjun was taking in all the expressions of the boy in front of him, noticing the little details like: how the taller boy would hold tightly the stick of the cotton candy and his voice raised various octaves when he got excited; the glint in his eyes when he’s happy; how his eyes turns into crescent moons; the dimples…

“Hyung!”

Yeonjun blinks.

“Yes?”

“Are you ok?”

“Oh, yes, I am”- He flashes him a tender smile

“I just wanted to thank you for bringing me here”- Soobin said, looking at the city again- “I didn’t knew there was a fair this week”

“Me neither”

Soobin glanced at him surprised and confused, which earned a laugh from the older at the expression of the boy.

“Beomgyu told me when I went to change”- He confessed- “My initial plan was to take you for dinner, but I knew you weren’t in the mood for that, so Beomgyu suggested this when I told him”

Soobin looked at the floor; Yeonjun was right, he wouldn’t wanted to speak the whole night so dinner would have been uncomfortable for both of them, and when the youngster was feeling down, he couldn't help but sense that everyone around him was just feeling p-

**_‘He’s taken pity of you’_ **

Soobin’s eyes widened

Yeonjun’s eyes narrowed at that.

“Binnie?”

The boy looked outside then, feeling agitated all of the sudden, anguished, and Yeonjun noticed how Soobin didn’t made eye contact.

**_‘How cute’_ **

“Bin?”

**_‘How nice of him’_ **

“Soobin!”

The taller boy felt the hand of the boy in his own, squeezing it lightly.

“Hyung…”

“What’s going on?”

Soobin looked at him, noticing the worry in his face, feeling immediately guilty for making him wear that expression.

“Nothing, it’s nothing hy-“

“Bullshit”

The taller boy looked at him surprised at the sudden :

“Did I do something to you?”

“N- no, no, it’s not that hyung, I’m just-“- Soobin hurried.

“Is it the rumours? Are they bothering you again?”- Yeonjun asked, interrupting him.

“No, they used to, but not like before, people keep seeing me weird, but I-“

“Then”- Yeonjun started, his eyes darkening, seriousness replacing the worry- “Is Jung Danhyuk bothering you?”

Soobin paled at the mention of the older’s name, starting to sweat and the need to flee getting higher, but they had reached almost the top of the ride, so there was no escape.

“I-“

“Answer me, Soobin”

“Yeo-“

“Did he said something to you today before class?”

“We just talked, and he gave me advice, that’s all”- Soobin muttered, not looking at him

“What did he said to you?”

“Just dancing tips-”- He answered

“And is that why you cried and came back to the practice room late?”

Soobin stayed silent, looking at Yeonjun in the eyes, the older could read him like a book… it made him feel exposed, so the younger tried to control his tears and spat:

“Why do you care?”

At that, the older went silent, not taking his eyes away from the younger.

“Why did you insisted on bringing me here?”

“Because I _care_ for you”- He responded

“Or maybe is it because you feel pity for the loner kid that sits on the corner of the practice room?”

“What?”- Yeonjun stared at him incredulously- “Why would I need to do that, Soobin? I have always respected you and I always will, I would never-”

“Then you should be honest with me, hyung”- Soobin said, his voice cracking- “You should tell me the truth!”

“I have never lied to you-“

“You’re lying right now!”

Yeonjun looked at him shocked, feeling his heart shattering in a million pieces as he saw the tears falling in Soobin’s cheeks, and contained his urge to reach and clean them up, hug the boy and never let go.

“You said before that my dancing was good-“

“And it is!”

“Stop lying!”

“Soobin!”- Yeonjun grabbed the boy’s hands- “Why are you doubting me? I would never lie to you, please believe me”

The boy looked at the older, seeing the sincerity in his eyes and the words died on his mouth:

“I would never do something that would hurt you, and if I felt the need to correct you in something I would have told you before, like I always do”- He said- “But you've improved so much, you don’t need any tips, you don’t need to ask for Danhyuk’s help, and…”

Soobin blinked, more tears coming out.

“If he said anything to you that brought you down, don’t believe him”-Yeonjun said firmly- “Believe in Beomgyu, in Taehyun, in Hyuka, in me, and most importantly: believe in yourself”

Soobin smiled at that, the tears couldn’t stop falling at the older’s words, each tender and firm phrase that came out of his mouth reaching his heart as a valuable lesson.

“Hyung”- He whispered-“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry”

Yeonjun smiled, sitting by Soobin’s side and hugging him, letting the younger calm down in his embrace, not noticing the brown-eyes of the older darkening.

_Jung Danhyuk, you asshole…_

* * *

“Are you feeling better?”- Yeonjun asked, walking by his side on the streets of the city.

“I am”

“Are you sure?”

"Yup"

"A hundred percent sure?"

“Hyung.”

Yeonjun chuckled at the stern tone of the youngster’s voice, he gazed at how adorable the boy looked, clutching the half finished cotton candy in his arms, as well as a small fox plushie.

_ So cute… _

Soobin suddenly stopped walking, and Yeonjun when he turned to look at him, he saw the younger boy staring at him with a surprised expression, blushing fast. 

The older was confused at first, but then he blushed too.

_Choi Yeonjun you-!_

“I’m- I-"

“Hyung-!”

“You know what? It’s true, and I’ll say it again: Choi Soobin, you’re incredibly cute, and yes, right now, hugging that cotton candy and the plushy, you look incredibly adorable”- He extended his arms in a challenging way- “What about it?”

Soobin went silent at the boldness of the older, not knowing what to say or to do, he just took a step toward him and placed the fox plushy by the older's side.

“Well”- Soobin started- “You look like him”

Yeonjun then stared at him in awe, faking a shocked expression.

“After all that whole confession I just did… you say that I look like the plushie”

“You didn’t let me finish, hyung”- Soobin laughed, still holding the doll next to the older- “both are calm yet fierce, tender, and really cute too”

Yeonjun stared at the taller boy, seeing how he drew the plushie closer to him, caressing it gently with a smile.

“That’s why I chose it”- Soobin admitted, looking at Yeonjun with his dimpled smile- “Because he reminds me of you”

And it was at that moment that Yeonjun was then disarmed, all his defenses were gone; obliterated and completely at the mercy of the taller boy in front of him.

Soobin chuckled, starting to walk again, snapping Yeonjun of his s _oobynopsis_ and joining him rapidly.

“Will you name him?”- Yeonjun asked

“It already has a name”

“Hmm?”

Soobin went close to him and whispered it to his ear, a smile appearing on the older's lips as he blushed, both boys walking next to each other, locking their hands somewhere along the way.


	3. Wretches and kings we come for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!  
> Time for chapter 3!  
> Thank you so much for the support you're giving the story, I'm really touched!  
> The comments and kudos keeps me motivated, especially in these dark times to keep writing.  
> Hope you are all safe and taking precautions, take care of yourselves!  
> Hope you guys enjoy the chapter and I'll see you guys soon!

“Now what do we have here? a fine piece of a man in the morning”- Danhyuk smiled, raising himself from the bench, his friends looking at him as the man approached the newcomer with a reverse glint in his eyes- “Must be my lucky day, Choi Yeonjun”

“I’ve come to warn you, Danhyuk, to stop bothering Soobin”

The man started to laugh at that, the others joining him, but the boy stood firm, his stare serious as he took a step forward.

“And why would you even think I’ve been bothering him?”

“You spoke to him yesterday and gave him dancing tips. He doesn’t need them, alright?”- Yeonjun took a step closer to him- “He’s doing perfectly fine, and he’s getting better every day, so stop poisoning his mind and leave him alone”

Danhyuk’s smile widened at the proximity, holding himself to keep appearances and control his impulses, _for now_.

“Well aren’t you a stormy one”-He said smirking, eyeing the boy- “I was just trying to give him advice, as a hyung should do”

“Did you? Well don’t bother because he has me, alright?”

“Does he now? Well, my bad, my bad”- He raised his hands in defeat- “I didn’t know he was _taken,_ I’ll step out of the way then”

Danhyuk saw the slight blush in Yeonjun’s eyes as he turned around, walking back to the bench.

“That kid is _all yours_ ”

Yeonjun stood there silently, his eyes still glinting then turned around, glaring at him one last time before he started walking away, while Danhyuk scanned him hungrily, an intense feeling sparking in the gut of his stomach, as his eyes darkened with an angry and hateful glint.

***

The next few days went unpreoxcupied for Soobin. 

For some reason, he didn’t mind about the murmurs and the side glances he usually got whenever he walked on the hallways or stepped in the practice room, they even started to die a little, disappearing day by day.

He started to sit down next to Yeonjun and both had a great time commenting and whispering suggestions to each other, even giving ideas to the older for the next part of the choreography.

Needless to say, Soobin was feeling happy and renewed, the support of his friends and family being a huge motivator, and the group of friends growing even closer that ever, ending all 5 up on the top 10 of the monthly evaluation (with the help of Yeonjun, who gave tutoring lessons to all).

As the final examination drew close, the group practiced diligently, all wanting to get chosen and be a candidate for debut, so with each other’s help and support, the five boys practiced each day until they had to leave.

Those were not easy days, of course Soobin still had insecurities; the negative thoughts chased him nonstop, but with the help of Yeonjun, his family and his friends, he managed to push them aside.

He would show his new side, the new Soobin who is confident and secure with himself and his abilities.

So as he finished his practice with the rest during the afternoon, Yeonjun told Beomgyu and Huening Kai to work on their respective sections that needed improvement, while he then signaled to Taehyun to accompany him and get some snacks, Soobin laying on the floor next to the others.

After a while, Soobin felt someone laying by his side:

“We should go get changed”- Beomgyu whispered, breathing heavily like the others.

“My legs are dead”- Kai said, laying also on the floor, closing his eyes and extending his arms

“Same”

“I’ll go first then”- Soobin said chuckling- “It seems like both of you will take a long time to stand up”

Beomgyu and Kai protested, but the older had left the dancing studio and was walking toward the changing rooms, laughing.

As he opened the door of his locker, he started to change to the attire he had brought in the morning, he was tying his shoes when he heard noises coming from the entrance.

“Gyu?”

He heard nothing and  turned around, seeing no one at the door.

“Kai?”

Soobin stood up, his heart hitching on his throat, the nervousness appearing in no time, but then:

“Boo!” 

“Soobin hyung!”

The faces of Beomgyu and Kai laughing appeared, the older boy screaming and then shaking his head scared as soon as he turned around.

“Gyu, you know I hate that…”- He said, taking deep breaths

“I’m sorry hyung, but you were so silent and concentrated and the situation was so fitting…”

Soobin sighed, playfully hitting the youngster on his shoulder, as he grabbed his bag and started to head outside, the other two following him.

“Hyung is cold outside, didn’t you bring a jacket or something?”- Huening Kai said, stopping as soon as he saw the boy with a light shirt.

“Aish, I did brought one but it’s on my locker, you guys go ahead I’ll catch up”

Soobin said, scorning himself for being so forgetful and distracted.

He opened the door of the locker and got out his jacket, closing it and putting the jacket on as he went to grab his bag. 

He then heard the door of the room open again.

“Gyu, is it you again?”- Soobin laughed- “Seriously guys, I-”

He walked toward the entrance, and his blood dropped when he saw Jung Danhyuk at the entrance with two of his friends standing by his side.

“Soobinnie, what a surprise to see you here at this hour”- He said with a grin- “Alone” 

“H-hyung”

“You know, when I told you about your terrible dancing skills I expected to be helpful”- He said with a faked offended expression- “Yet you seem to not care”

“I do care, but-“

“Then what are you doing here, hmm?”

“I’m practicing for the final examinations!”- Soobin said, a small hint of excitement in his voice- “I’m rehearsing diligently so I get picked for-“

“Oh Soobinnie”- Danhyuk said with pity and a fake tone of endearment, stepping close to him- “How cute, so naive”

The younger stared at the man stunned, 

“Those tests are already decided who will stay and who will not”- He smiled- “They will filter everyone, they have chosen who will stay from the start, the first five from each group always stay”

“Not always”- Soobin said, looking at the older, feeling a bit brave- “There has been exceptions, hyung”

The older looked at his minions, smirking at the boldness of the boy, letting out a laugh as the other two men also grinned.

“Yes, that’s true”- He said- “But that has happened only _once_ , what guarantees that it will happen again?”

“I’ll make sure it does”- Soobin said confidently- “I’ll do my best, because I’ve been practicing with Yeonjun hyung, and I know I can do it”

The mention of the name made Danhyuk’s eyes darken once again:

“Have you now?”- He said, his voice filled with venom- “It seems that you’d also became a crybaby and tattletale with him too”

Soobin stayed silent at that, not daring to answer as the ambience of the room became more tense.

“And you are also being very disrespectful with your hyung”- He glanced at the two men- “So what do you say boys? Should we teach him a lesson?”

The two men nodded, their smiles widening.

Soobin felt himself pale, taking a step back as the three men glanced back at him, and Danhyuk said with a venomous voice:

“ _Get him_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: s00binbunny


	4. Don't be afraid, I've taken my beating, I've shared what I made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Hope you all are great, time for chapter 4!  
> Thank you once again for your kind comments, I'm so happy to read them every time :D  
> It seems that all of you don't like Danhyuk XD trust me, everytime i write him I just want to punch the computer ahahahah he's such an annoying character to write, so hateful.  
> I hope you all are taking care during these tough times, I wish you all good health!  
> Until next time!

Soobin was thrown harshly on the floor, trying to cover his face and body as best as he could, as kicks and punches were being thrown at him once again.

“Are you going to be a crybaby again?”- Danhyuk yelled, giving the boy another slap on his face, the boy gasping in pain, tears streaming down his face- “What was that?”

“No…!”

Another sob was heard, as one of the minions kicked him on the stomach.

“Danhyuk, look”

The other of the minions brought to him a scalpel as he closed the locker, the older man then grinned as he brought the razor out, the pointy edge being placed directly on the younger’s neck, while Soobin breath quickened, trembling uncontrollably.

“Please-“

“I’m warning you, bitch”- He pressed it on the boy’s neck- “Cry to Yeonjun again about this, and I’ll make sure you disappear from this world in the most painful and slowest way possible”

He grabbed the boy’s jaw, gripping it harshly as he forced Soobin to look at the man, slapping him which made him yelp.

“Am I clear?”

Soobin didn’t answer, too dizzy and scared to speak, which made the older slap him again, a scratch appearing on the boy’s cheek.

“Am I clear?!”- Danhyuk roared

“Yes”

“Yes what?”

“Yes, hyung!”- Soobin wailed, feeling how the edge of the scalpel trailed his neck menacingly, then his cheeks.

“Thats more like it”- Danhyuk said smiling- “See? It wasn’t that hard to understand”

The man, as he said the last word, threw a kick to the boy’s stomach, making him crawl once again, covering himself as best as he could.

Danhyuk then sighed happily, kneeling next to the boy once again, grabbing his hair and pulling it:

“And get this; if you pass those preliminaries, you won’t even last two months here”- He sneered- “I would even be surprised if you lasted a month”

The boy glanced at him, groaning in pain

“Oh well, for now I just needed to set things clear”- He said, the scalpel still trailing the boy’s neck- “You know what will happen if you speak, right?”

Soobin nodded, still breathing rapidly.

“Good, then our job here is done boys!”- He said smiling, standing up as he glanced at the trembling boy on the floor- “See you, Soobinnie, what a great talk!”

As soon as he heard the door shut, he let the tears flow, a cry of pain coming out of his mouth as he tried to stand up, which made him land on the floor again.

His whole body was in incredible pain and his bag, as well as his phone, were nowhere in sight. In no time, the sides of his vision started to go black, and before he could scream again in pain, his vision was invaded completely, knocking him out.

***

“…bin?”

The boy tried to open his eyes, the light blinding him immediately and closing them, his whole body in excruciating pain, the need to pass out getting stronger.

As soon as he opened them again, he saw a silhouette clouding the light, worried eyes looking at him as he felt tender touches on his face.

_Yeonjun…_

He felt his cheeks wet, not sure if he was crying or Yeonjun’s tears were falling on him.

_Hyung…_

“Soobin, stay with me”- He heard the urgency and wavering voice of the older, as he signaled to someone, but Soobin couldn’t figure who it was, because he was already slipping away into the darkness.

_Yeonjun hyung…_

_***_

Soobin glanced in the mirror, studying his face cautiously.

The bruises adorning his cheeks and the nasty scratch reminding him of the events that happened the previous day.

After he had passed out again, he woke up on the nurses’ office, the worried faces of Beomgyu, Hyuka and Taehyun greeting him and hugging him immediately, but as soon as he saw Yeonjun, he could see that the older’s eyes held many emotions:

Happiness, relief, confusion, anger, 

_worry_

The last one was the most prominent one.

“Binnie-“

The younger shot him a pleading glance, clearly saying:

‘ _Not here… not now’_

Yeonjun stayed silent at that, standing up from the chair and walking toward the door:

“… I’ll go get him some water”- The older said, while the three boys nodding and kept sputtering their worries.

But obviously, Yeonjun wasn’t going to let him go easily; when the three boys went ahead to get dinner, he thought that the older had caught up and joined them too. 

But as Soobin then started to get his things to leave, the door of the nurse’s office opened and standing there was the older boy, looking at him inexpressive.

“Hyung”- Soobin said surprised- “I thought you-”

“I wanted to wait for you”- Yeonjun said

He looked at him confused.

“And I also want you to tell me what happened”

At that, Yeonjun notice how tense Soobin got, his shoulders stiffing and his face paled.

“Bin-“

“I slipped”

“You slipped? Those are not-“

“Hyung, I slipped”- Soobin said nervously

“Soobin, don’t lie to me”- Yeonjun spat- “Those bruises doesn’t look like it was because you slipped, the floor wasn’t wet when we found you”

The boy looked down to the floor, hiding his face from the stern expression of the older, biting away the tears that threatened to fall.

“ _Who_ did this to you?”

“Just drop it”

“I can’t! What they did is-!”

“Please, hyung!”- The boy pleaded, looking at him urgently- “Please…”

That’s when it hit Yeonjun, realizing what was going on as his eyes widened:

_They threatened him…_

“Don’t do anything, please…”

“Soobin…”- He said taking a step toward him- “This is not the way to do things… I’ll go to Bang PD and-”

The boy shook his head rapidly, the tears already falling down his cheeks.

“They’ll expel them, Soobin, they can’t keep doing this!”

“Hyung, please! He- They will stop as long as I don’t-“

“ _He?_ ”- Soobin winced at the harsh tone of Yeonjun- “Was it Danhyuk?”

The blood froze in the youngster’s body, his eyes widening when he saw the dark expression in the older’s face.

“Yeonju-“

“Was it him?”

Soobin felt the pressure in the ambiance, the desperation in Yeonjun’s voice was getting him nervous, his brain was working fast and his heartache was worsening up, he wanted to leave, go back to his family and forget about being an idol.

He wanted to smile and be happy, not to worry about rumors, dance freely without feeling judged… he wanted things to be normal again, but those possibilities were long gone. The situation has changed, it was bad, and he just had to prevent it from turning it worse.

“No, it wasn’t him, hyung”

Yeonjun looked at him incredulous at first, but then- seeing that Soobin had a firm expression- it changed to a surprised one.

“Then who-?”

“I already told you, _I slipped_ ”- Soobin said simply.

“But-“

“I had my dancing shoes on, I forgot to change them and this happened, I lost consciousness when I hit my head with the bench”

Yeonjun shook his head, an inexpressive sentiment written on his face.

“Fine then”- He said- “If you say that happened, then I trust you”

Soobin knew that the older still had his doubts, the uncertainty in his voice giving it away, but thankfully, Yeonjun didn’t pressed on the matter anymore on their way to the entrance, but Soobin did feel the troubled glanced he gave him now and then.

***

The day of the preliminaries finally came, and Soobin didn’t sleep at all.

The nervousness made him feel energized as ever, but he knew that it was the adrenaline’s doing.

He arrived at BigHit’s building, and saw Taehyun and Beomgyu chatting happily, they also didn’t seemed to catch any sleep.

“Hyung! How are you feeling?!”- Beomgyu asked as soon as they both locked eyes.

“Tense”

“Relax, we will all do fine, you’ll see”- Taehyun said with a comforting smile- “We all rehearsed, and no matter what happens, we will all do our best”

“Of course we will!”- Beomgyu exclaimed enthusiastically, earning some looks from other students- “We had the best teacher! Our Yeonjun hyung!”

That made several students glance at them, some muttering and other glancing at him shocked, making Soobin look down in fear.

Perhaps the rumors weren’t completely gone.

“Cheer up hyung”- Taehyun whispered- “Keep your head up front, we are confident in our capabilities and you will ace this, no doubt”

“Of course we will!”- The voice of Huening Kai was heard behind Soobin, hugging him and rubbing his stomach, smiling- “All five of us will crush this!”

Soobin smiled at the enthusiasm of the younger boy, feeling then a hand on his shoulder, seeing Yeonjun smiling at him, the taller boy returning him the grin. 

As the hour for the preliminaries to start got closer, Soobin felt that he just wanted to throw up; the waiting was excruciating, and he wondered if the others were feeling the same. 

The instructor had already called Hyuka, Taehyun, Beomgyu, even Danhyuk and his group of friends… and just before he could take a seat to try and calm down again, Yeonjun was called inside.

Only Soobin and a few people remained outside, and none of them daring to go near him, so the taller boy felt more lonely and nervous than ever; he took deep breaths and went through the song he planned to perform once again. 

He practiced it a couple of times when:

“Choi Soobin”

His heart stopped at that moment.

He turned around and saw one of BigHit instructors looking firmly at him. 

Soobin then walked inside the classroom, seeing first the table with the directives of BigHit, Bang PD sitting at the center, and behind them the students that had already took the preliminaries.

He felt his blood froze, was he seriously going to take the preliminary with an audience?

It seemed to be the case…

He saw his friends sitting together, smiling brightly at him, gesturing thumbs ups and motioning deep breaths in order to calm him, as he timidly walked to the center.

The directives greeted him, Soobin answered their questions as best as he could, and when he waited for the music to start, everything was fine when suddenly his eyes accidentally landed on Danhyuk.

And that’s when Soobin started to feel as if the bruises appeared again, and the scratch on his cheek opened again, the voice of the male coming back to haunt him again:

**‘ _They have chosen who will stay from the start’_**

**_‘How come he asked your opinion when we all know that your dancing is not good?’_ **

The song started to play, yet Soobin stood still, not moving, his eyes stuck on the older boy, who was grinning triumphally, seeing how the younger boy was being rapidly consumed by the fear:

_I got him just where I want him…_

Soobin’s breathing quickened, as the voices invaded his head:

**‘ _It’s not enough’_**

**_‘Not enough’_ **

**_'I would even be surprised if you lasted a month’_ **

Soobin’s hand went automatically to the cut on his cheek, and that’s when Bang PD raised his hand, standing up.

“Choi Soobinssi”- The man said, breaking the boy’s focus on Danhyuk- “Is everything alright?”

The boy bowed, apologizing, trying by all means to not look at his friends, who -he just _knew_ \- were incredibly worried and confused.

Especially Yeonjun, who saw the paleness and legitimate _panic_ in Soobin’s eyes, he had seen Danhyuk, and judging by the smirk of the older, and the fear in the other boy’s eyes, plus the way he touched his cut… he just _knew._

He knew that Soobin didn’t trip or fell that day, he didn’t hit his head with the bench, _someone_ did it to him: Jung Danhyuk.

And those rumour, he didn’t even doubt that It was also his doing, he didn’t had any proofs, but at this point, he didn’t need them.

Yeonjun turned to a classmate next to him:

“Did Jung Danhyuk spoke to Soobin before I arrived today?”

“No, I don’t think so, hyung”

Yeonjun then nodded at that, his eyes focusing on Soobin again.

Bang PD kept asking him questions, one could obviously guess that he was trying to ease the nervousness of the boy, and Yeonjun secretly thanked him for it. Soobin did seemed more at ease, at least he had now his arms on his side, and not shyly up front or on his cheek like before.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes”

“Then give me your absolute best”- Bang PD said, taking a seat with a tender smile.

The song started again, and Soobin closed his eyes, letting the rhythm and the lyrics of the song invade him completely, allowing his body to be moved by the melody itself.

He lost consciousness of time, not seeing anyone in the room, as if he was alone dancing for himself and no one else… the preliminaries completely forgotten, no one else mattered at that moment.

_No…_

Only one person was there looking at him…

_Yeonjun._

He sat on the floor, a wide smile adorning his face, which made Soobin put even more effort, just like when they were practicing days ago. 

The lyrics coming out of his lips were like a love song, a poem dedicated to a special person, he was pouring his heart right there to just one person:

_Yeonjun_

A smile formed on his lips, remembering the day of the amusement park, the laughs, them holding hands, Yeonjun blushing…

_I want to be next to you…_

And just as the song started, it finished, Soobin then bowed formally, his eyes opening and seeing his classmates, his friends completely shocked and smiling; even the BigHit directives were too, as Bang PD nodded approvingly. 

Soobin’s eyes then stopped on Yeonjun; the older boy’s eyes shining, clapping proudly, which made the taller boy look down shyly.

“Thank you, Soobin”- Bang PD said- “That was really inspiring, please join your classmates over here”

Soobin bowed respectfully again, walking excitedly to join his friends, who were motioning him to sit with them. Beomgyu, Kai and Taehyun patting and hugging him, congratulating endlessly.

After a while, Soobin glanced at Yeonjun who was looking at him, his lips pressed in a smile, yet his eyes communicating many things that the boy couldn’t completely decipher.

As the door opened, the classroom was silent again, and Soobin suddenly sensed uneasiness, as the directives were interviewing the classmate, he could feel the stare of someone on him. 

He glanced to where Danhyuk was sitting, and he felt a chill run up his spine; the older’s stare was filled with hate, rage and jealously, his grin had disappeared and it was replaced with a frown, his eyes thundering.

Soobin then looked away, breathing heavily, as he tried to forget about the man while he payed attention to the student now singing.

***

“Thank you so much for all your efforts you’ve put on this preliminaries, it’s been quite a honor to be a witness of so many incredible talent coming from all of you”- Bang PD said, as he stood on the center of the classroom, holding a folder paper on his hand- “Sadly, only six of you will be chosen to form the new idol group that will debut, and those are…”

The man then unfolded the paper, and looked at the students:

“Choi Yeonjun”

The classroom erupted in claps and cheers (nothing compared to the tremendous noise the four boys made) as Yeonjun stood up, his face with a smile and his eyes trying to hold in the tears that threatened to spill, bowing thankfully to the directives and then proceeding to stand on the other side of the room near the stereo.

Bang PD then announced:

“Choi Beomgyu”

At the mention of his name; Soobin, Taehyun and Kai screamed at the top of their lungs once again, (Yeonjun included, of course) as Beomgyu stood up and walked to bow at the directives and stand by the older’s side, who hugged him tightly, his smile never leaving his face.

“Kang Taehyun”

Soobin and Kai looked at him happily, yelling excited as the boy bowed and joined the other two, who engulfed in in a tight hug, staying together, their eyes in hope as they glanced at Bang PD, waiting.

“Huening Kai”

The screams of the group were louder than the rest, Soobin at this point was incredibly proud of his friends, as he encouraged the shocked boy to join the others, as he remained seated, waiting for the others to be announced.

“Jung Danhyuk”

At that, Soobin watched how the others stayed silent, Beomgyu whispering something to Taehyun, and Yeonjun glaring at the man who approached them with a shit eating grin, his sight never leaving the latter, then glancing at Soobin, who looked away.

“And the last one, who will be the leader this group, is”

Soobin readied his hands to applaud again.

“Choi Soobin”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!  
> Tumblr: s00binbunny


	5. I've never been perfect, but neither have you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!  
> How have you all been? I'm sorry for updating this so slow, as I'm writing this fic, I'm also writing my other fic which is "The two blades fox and the cerulean star" and that one sure takes a lot of time to write ahahahaha   
> But hey! here's chapter five! Let's see how is the TXT members handling the fact that Danhyuk is also part of the group!  
> Hope you all are good and safe, take care of yourselves!  
> Hope I can hear from you soon in the comments!

Soobin couldn’t process what happened next.

All he knew is that was engulfed in a very tight hug, his friends making him stand up as they all jumped, rejoicing, laughing and crying.

And as the other students left the classroom, they all were made to go to the boardroom and wait for their dance instructor.

They all stood hugging and some tears still falling.

“Binnie! You did it!”- He could see Yeonjun yelling excitedly- “We did it!”

“Our leader!”- Kai screamed in glee as he hugged the taller boy- “Hyung is our leader!”

“We’re all in a group! We will debut soon!”- Beomgyu yelled- “Together!”

“Yeah, isn’t that great?”- A voice interrupted, closing the door loudly.

They all turned around, seeing Danhyuk his back on the door, grinning mockingly at the five boys.

“And what a group we are, all of us extremely talented individuals, and then… there’s our leader”

Soobin winced at the venomous tone, while Yeonjun stepped up front, his eyes thundering as he shielded the taller boy.

“He was chosen as the leader for a reason, and we all as a group accept it”- Taehyun said gravely, his expression stoic, yet his eyes expelled hatred and anger- “So you will respect him as such”

“As a group _we_ accept him? As a _group_ ”- Danhyuk laughed- “Excuse me, but in case you all forgot, I’m also part of this group, I wasn’t consulted for when you took the decision -I mean- don’t get me wrong Soobinssi, you’re a great person and everything but…”

He made a mocking frown, sighed and eyed the dark haired boy up and down, making Soobin feel very uncomfortable and exposed, hiding unconsciously behind Yeonjun, who was, at this point, holding himself from punching the older man.

“Yeah, I don’t know from _where_ Bang PD could even choose him as our leader”- He crossed his arms- “But I guess we shall see, right Soobinssi?”

The aforementioned stayed silent, looking at the floor, earning a chuckle from the older, who walked to a chair, sitting down.

The rest of the group stared at him, and they stayed like that, doing small talk, until the choreographer arrived, and all sat down on the other side of the table.

***

“Hyuka, you can sleep here at the top bunk, and I’ll sleep down here, Yeonjun hyung, next to my bed and Taehyun up there”- Soobin proposed, earning nods from the members- “And Beomgyu, you can sleep on the top bunk of Danhyuk hyung-“

“I want the top bunk”- The man spat- “Sorry Beomgyussi, but I think as the older, I can get to pick where I want to sleep”

Yeonjun took a step forward, crossing his arms as he stared intently at Danhyuk:

“I’m also the older in this group, and I’m listening to our leader”- He said venomously- “Which you should also be doing”

“Easy there tiger, I’m also your _hyung_ , and you must also respect me”

“As much as you should also respect Soobin’s role”- Yeonjun muttered, earning a ‘pfft’ from the other man.

“Hyung…”

Yeonjun felt a hand on his shoulder, turning to look at Soobin, whose worried expression made him calm his anger, then glanced at Beomgyu, who spoke up:

“It’s ok, Danhyuk sunbae can sleep on the top bunk”- He said indifferently- “I don’t care”

“Oh Beomgyussi, you don’t need to call me sunbae, you can call me hyung”- Danhyuk said with a smile, grabbing Soobin’s shoulder and pulling him- “Just like Soobinnie”

Upon seeing the paleness and terror flashing in the leader’s eyes, Yeonjun reacted immediately; he gripped Soobin’s arm and pulled him from the grasps of the older, holding him tightly, feeling the boy tremble.

“I’m sorry _sunbae_ , but I won’t call you hyung”- Beomgyu said firmly, his expression cold- “I don’t think I can”- Beomgyu spat, glancing at Soobin- “considering the fact that we’re not close and you don’t respect my friends and my leader”

“Suit yourself then”- Danhyuk said, rolling his eyes, his eyes glancing at Yeonjun and Soobin- “And you, stop defending him, is not like I will kill him”

“Who knows”- Yeonjun said coldly

At that, Soobin’s blood froze, his eyes widening. While Danhyuk stared first at the latter, then to Yeonjun, who shielded the leader.

“I don’t know you, and clearly, I don’t trust you”- Yeonjun said gravely- “And as Beomgyu said, you don’t respect our leader, so we don’t feel safe around you”

“If you don’t feel safe, then…”- A smile appeared on the man’s face- “Isn’t that a problem for the leader to solve?”

“Oh he will”- Taehyun said- “But he won’t do it alone”

“He has us to support him”- Kai said- “Its five against one”

Danhyuk nodded, rolling his eyes as he started to climb the latter to the top bunk.

“Yeah well, all this emotional talk of nonsense of this leader just made me sleepy, so…”- He laid down- “Night night”

***

Soobin sat down on the living room, his newly died hair, light brown, felt funny, yet gave him a new excitement to look forward to.

The other members also went to dye their hair and he couldn’t wait to see them, so just as he was sitting down on the couch, he saw the door open and Beomgyu stumbled inside, his chestnut hair bouncing up and down and Soobin had to admit that he looked really adorable.

“Soobin hyung, you look really good!”

“You too Gyu! I’ve never seen you with curly hair, it’s cute!”

The younger boy started sticking model poses in aegyo, which made the leader laugh and get excited.

“Hyung, you too, we should practice our aegyo for when our fans asks us, we will be ready”

“Beomgyu hyung is right!”- Kai said, as he entered the room next to Taehyun, who both had dark hair- “We should all have our cute aegyo ready, but as I’m naturally cute, I was born knowing it”

Taehyun looked at him incredulous, and proceeded to sit down next to Soobin saying:

“I don’t need to practice it, I just cute and handsome naturally”

The leader chuckled, glancing at the members adoringly:

“You all look great, and we all are cute, so our fans will love us”

“You too hyung”- Tae said smiling, looking at the brown hair- “It suits you”

“Our leader has brown hair~”- Hyuka said singing- “You should try pink hair next”

“What?”- Soobin said shocked- “No way”

“It would suit you”- Beomgyu said analyzing the leader- “You would look adorable”

“No! No way”

“I agree with them”- Taehyun nodded, while Soobin looked at him with a betrayed expression- “And I’m sure Yeonjun hyung would be on our side too”

_“_ What side?”

The members all turned around, seeing Yeonjun walking toward them with a reddish-brown color that left Soobin speechless.

“That Soobin hyung should change his hair color to pink on the near future”- Beomgyu said

Yeonjun’s eyes widened and smiled:

“Oh for sure, it would suit him”

“Hyung!”- Soobin exclaimed betrayed- “Not you too!”

“I’m sorry Binnie, but it must be said”

“Pink would not suit me, no way…”- Soobin said smiling, shaking his head

“Of course not, _Binnie_ ”

The members then turned around, seeing Danhyuk arriving with his hair dyed pink, as much as the members hated to admit, the man looked good in it.

“You wouldn’t”- He said- “Only certain people can sport exotic colors like these ones, you can stick with the basic ones, like now, for example… a simple _brown_ ”

“That enough!”- Yeonjun snapped, walking toward him, the rage in his eyes clearly evident as the other members glare at the older in hatred- “Shut the hell up!”

“Choi Yeonjun, _respect your elder_ ” 

The dance instructor entered the room followed with the now enraged manager:

“Manager nim, Danhyuk sunbae was-!”

“Enough, Yeonjunssi”- The man cut the boy mid sentence- “I’ve tolerated this whole month how you all have ganged up against Danhyuk, and so far I haven’t said anything, but this is going too far”

“But he’s been the one who has been ganging up against Soobin hyung!-“- Beomgyu exclaimed offended- “He doesn’t respect him as a leader and his decisions!”

The manager turned to see Danhyuk, who feigned a shocked expression.

“See manager? They’re trying to incriminate something that has never happened, they take decisions in group against me”- He said, his voice cracking- “They’re five against one, do you think it’s fair?”

“Of course not, Danhyukssi”- the man muttered, turning to look at the members- “I’m going to have a meeting with Bang PD about this, this should not go unnoticed by him. And Soobinssi?”

The aforementioned glanced at the manager with fearful eyes, tears threatening to fall at any moment.

“I’m extremely disappointed in you, as the leader I thought you would be able to control the members and prevent this to happen”- The manager scorned coldly, not taking his eyes away from Soobin- “I’ll also have to inform Bang PD about this issue, and file for the destitution of your role as leader and appoint someone capable that can control this effectively”

Soobin looked down, as the manager then started to walk away, leaving the six members alone in the living room in a deadly silence. 

And as soon as the door closed, Yeonjun jumped out, grabbing the older boy by the collar of his shirt, Taehyun and Beomgyu standing up and trying to get the boy to let go of the older, but no avail:

“How dare you!”- He growled, the anger invading him as he pushed away the other two members- “How could you do this to him?!”

“Hyung!”- Beomgyu yelled

“Yeonjunssi… are you really going to hit me?”- Danhyuk said innocently-“I just confessed the injustice that has been going on for a month now”

“You have been disrespecting Soobin for a month too”- Yeonjun raged- “How do you expect us to respect you?”

“Well, I haven’t had your support as a group, it hurts”- He pouted- “We are a team-“

Yeonjun then slammed the man to the wall, the other members calling him, but the other wasn’t listening, instead he heard a chuckle from the older man:

“You deserve none of our respect, you shouldn’t even be here-“- Yeonjun spat hatefully

“Yet here I am”- The man placed his hands in Yeonjun’s waist, pulling him close- “And I’m here to stay, wether you all like it or not”

Soobin watched in horror how the hands of the older snaked around Yeonjun, and that they were dangerously close-

He didn’t even know how he even got the courage to even walk toward them, maybe it was the way Yeonjun was trying to break free from the man’s grasps, or the disgust in his face. But by the time Soobin reached them, the leader grabbed Danhyuk’s hand and -as the man didn’t expected him- managed to pull Yeonjun away, freeing and holding him close.

“Oh? Soobinssi”- He smirked- “Are you done crying?”

The brown haired boy stayed silent, holding Yeonjun’s hand tightly, not knowing if he was hurting his hyung, but if he was, the other didn’t say anything.

“Who do you think the new leader will be?”- Danhyuk asked- “Personally, I think Taehyunssi-”

“If I am, I will decline”- The latter confessed, looking at Soobin directly- “No one will be my leader but you, hyung”

“Or maybe Yeonjun-“- The older ventured

“I’ll do the same”- The aforementioned said, tightening the hand that held Soobin’s- “No one will replace you, I won’t allow it”

“Neither will I”- Kai said

Beomgyu nodded.

Soobin smiled at them, looking at the members carefully, remembering how Taehyun was initially wary of him when he first met him on the cafeteria; Kai as well, the maknae being terrified of even being next to him. 

His memory also bringing back to when he met Beomgyu; the boy sitting alone on a bench, and Soobin went close to him, ignoring his shyness and inviting the boy to a small chat, and it the escalated to the friendship they have now.

And as his eyes landed on the fox-like ones; his heart bounced.

**_'My name is Choi Yeonjun! Number one on every single evaluation!'_ **

**_'I’m Choi Soobin'_ **

**_'Let’s be friends! I’ll be with you so you won’t be alone anymore!'_ **

Soobin’s smile widened as he remembered the day at the fair:

**_‘So cute…’_**

“You guys really are incredibly annoying”

The members turned to look at the older, who had his arms crossed.

“Seriously, why even bother with Soobin as a leader? He has forgotten to upload our schedule 4 times, order our food 3 times, and the countless of times that Taehyunssi has had to wake him up when we are all up…”- He sighed- “That’s not very leader like”

“Yes, because you’re the perfect candidate for it”- Kai spat sarcastically- “The one that constantly criticizes a member of your group, sure _that’s_ very leader like”

**‘ _He seriously slept late again? So careless, like he doesn’t even care, does he even check the schedule for the next day?’_**

“Complains about the group name that _your_ leader chose and we all agreed to keep 5 times”- Taehyun said

**_‘Tomorrow by Together? Seriously? That’s your best choice for a name? That sounds childish, everyone will laugh’_ **

“Bullies him on the simplest mistakes”- Beomgyu added

**_‘Marvelous, he got the wrong foot again, we have to start over all thanks to him’_ **

“And almost k-“- Yeonjun stopped himself on time- “causes him to lose his role as the leader”

“ _Almost?_ Oh no… I’m getting him out of it”- His eyes landed on the leader, who glanced at the floor- “I’m even amazed he reached this far, passed the preliminaries and now, look at him”

Soobin looked up, the older held his gaze which was filled with venom:

“He’s doing exactly what I told him it would happen”

The leader’s eyes widened, the memory crashing through his mind:

**_'If you pass those preliminaries, you won’t even last two months here. I would even be surprised if you lasted a month'_ **

Soobin’s breath quickened, the nausea hitting him as he then bit down a sob, the anxiety attack starting as fast as it came.

He dashed out of the room, ignoring the screams of his band mates, letting the tears finally fall.

As the leader ran, he failed to see a person standing near the door, having listened to everything, and as soon as he saw Soobin running out, the man turned to leave.

_***_

“I’m not accepting this proposal”

Bang PD rested his elbows on the table calmly, staring at the frantic manager sitting in front of him.

“Sir, the boys are out of control, they keep excluding Jung Danhyun from the group, and rebelling against him!”

“And have you found out why?”- The CEO asked

“I… well, because he’s the older in the group-“

“Choi Yeonjun is a year younger than him”- Bang PD informed- “If that were the case, then they would also rebel and exclude him too”

The managed stayed silent at that, knowing fully well that the other man had won the argument, yet he was persistent. 

“Sir, I insist, I wish to revoke the role of leader from Choi Soobin”- He took a breath- “And give it to Jung Danhyuk”

“What?”

“The older seems to have way more qualities of a leader than Choi Soobin”- The manager said with a as-a-matter-of-factly tone in his voice- “The latter seems too kind-hearted and shy, and his closeness with Choi Yeonjun-“

“You have any problem with Choi Yeonjun too?”

“No! I mean, the closeness the current leader has with him might be a major factor on the exclusion of Jung Danhyuk and it-“

“Then clearly, this situation is happening because both Yeonjun and Soobin are a couple, and Danhyuk is probably interfering somehow. But as far as I’m concerned, none of the band members have presented any complain toward Soobin’s leadership, only you and Danhyuk. Not even the members of BTS.”- Bang PD said- “So, seeing that this is a mere situation of favoritism, I’m not taking Soobin’s role as a leader, and this decision won’t be discussed again, am I clear?”

The manager nodded timidly and stood up, starting to walk out of the office.

As soon as the door closed, Bang PD rested his back on the chair, taking a deep breath.

“Thank you for warning me before he came”- He said, as a person walked out of the corner of the room- “Heavens know what I would have done if you hasn’t come sooner”

The silent guest walked to the chair, taking a seat where the manager had been before.

“What’s going to happen with that member?”- The man asked

“I will be watching him closely, and I’ll protect Soobin from him”

“And Yeonjun too”- The guest said- “You were partially right, that boy is meddling with them somehow”

“Why ‘partially’?”

“Yeonjun and Soobin aren’t a couple”

Bang PD let out a silent ‘ah’ and stayed silent.

“Yet”

The CEO laughed at that, shaking his head as he glanced at the man sitting in front of him:

“You never get tired of playing cupid, do you, Kim Seokjin?”

The older of BTS smiled, crossing his legs as he rested his back on the chair, glancing at his phone, a message being sent to a group chat.

“Not really”- He smiled- “I just like to see the people I care for being happy, and safe”


	6. You're the judge, oh no, set me free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys,  
> I'm so sorry for taking so long to upload, life has been quite hectic and the quarantine has been making me procrastinate quite a lot ahahahaha there's many k-dramas that have caught my attention!  
> Anyway, so here's chapter 6, and wow, for all the people that has screamed for Soobin's savior Seokjin, I hope you all like it!  
> Have a good day everyone, and please take care!!!  
> Also, I'm really sorry for the grammar mistakes, I tried to edit the best I could.

Soobin arrives to the dorms closing the door silently, leaving the bags of groceries on the table, sighing contently.

He started to unpack the boxes of food and cartons of milk and placing them on their respective place, when he felt arms surround him and a face resting on his shoulder.

At first, Soobin jumped, but then he recognized the vanilla scent...

“Jun hyung”

“You’re back! What took you so long?”- The older pouted

“Your mint chocolate ice cream did”- Soobin laughed- “The store were almost out of it, and I had to beg a person to help me find one”

As the leader got out said dessert, the older’s eyes glinted happily and grabbed it, walking toward the stencil drawer to get out a spoon and start eating it, but Soobin stopped him with a smile.

“It’s for _everyone_ hyung”- He said- “And you should wait for diner first”

“But only hyuka and I love mint chocolate”- The older pouted- “Besides, the law states that I should eat it first”

“What law?”- Soobin chuckled

“The Yeonjun-is-the-hyung law”

“Well, in the Soobin-is-the-leader law, it clearly states that you must wait for diner anyway”- He said, grabbing the ice cream, ignoring the whining hyung by his side, and putting it on the freezer. 

“Soobinnie…”

“No hyung”

“You didn’t even asked what was wrong”- The older pouted again

“I know what you’re going to ask and the answer is no, I won’t give you the ice cream”

“I was actually going to ask you what did you bought for dinner”

Soobin eyed him, and then Yeonjun said:  
“And yes, also for the ice cream”

The leader chuckled, moving to proceed putting away the groceries, feeling again arms wrapping around him, making it hard to walk and raise his hands to the cabinets.

“Hyung”

“Binnie”

“Let me put the things away…”

“No, I want to hug you”

“Such a clingy hyung”- Soobin chuckled, trying to walk to the fridge, pulling Yeonjun with him

“You’re actually really strong…”- The older said surprised, his eyes widening

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, nothing”

Yeonjun then continued hugging the taller boy, pressing his face on the taller boy shoulder, allowing the leader put the things away.

Soobin, after a while, started to hum a song, and the older  closed his eyes, fully enjoying the moment and the fact that he had the man his heart desired close to him.

***

“Okay, let’s go back to the start again! Great job guys!”- Soobin said with a smile, as the six boys went back to their starting positions.

As the music started, the boys then started to dance and sing through the song’s voices, as if they were on their debut celebration.

As the song almost approached the end, Soobin was doing his verse and all of the sudden, when he moved to the left, he felt someone pushing him, while a foot making him trip and fall down harshly to the ground.

“Argh! Stupid kid, you bumped on me!”- Danhyuk exclaimed enraged, glaring at Soobin who winced in pain, grabbing his ankle.

The music then stopped and the members then turned to both boys, Yeonjun immediately rushing toward the leader.

“Hey, stop! What’s going on?”- Beomgyu asked, a hint of annoyance on his voice

“Our so-called _leader_ just tried to screw me over!”

Soobin’s eyes widened at that, shaking his head rapidly:

“I didn’t- I wouldn’t-!”

“You tried to make me fall! Stop trying to feign innocence, will you?”- Danhyuk said spitefully- “Just accept the truth that you don’t like me and you want to make me look bad”

Beomgyu went to the older and pushed him, the anger clearly evident in his eyes:

“Shut up! You’re the one that has hated him since day one!”- He screamed- “You’re the one that is trying to make him look bad!”

“Yah…”- Danhyuk grabbed the hem of Beomgyu’s shirt, pulling him toward the older man, lifting him from the ground

“Gyu!”- Soobin rapidly stood up, ignoring the pain on his ankle and rushed toward the older, grabbing his arm and trying to free the chestnut-haired boy from the grasp of the man- “Please, I’m sorry”

“You’re sorry what?”- The man questioned, glaring at the leader, as the memories came back to Soobin's mind:

**_‘Yes'_ **

**_‘Yes what?’_ **

**_‘Yes, hyung!’_ **

“I’m sorry, hyung”- Soobin muttered, his eyes showing clear fear and urgency

The man smiled at that, his eyes that glinted with hate rapidly morphing into fake understanding:

“It’s okay, Soobinnie, let's just be careful”- He said with a smile, releasing the tight hold on Beomgyu, who slumped on the floor coughing- “Keep your bully days out of the studio, alright?”

Yeonjun gritted his teeth at that, trying to calm his impulses to beat the man, as he saw how the leader paled, as he kneeled next to the chestnut haired boy.

“Why is he even apologizing to you, though?”

Everyone then looked to the owner of the voice, seeing Taehyun taking a step forward, his arms crossing on his chest.

“I clearly saw how you pushed Soobin hyung and made him fall with you foot”- He said with venom in his voice- “The one apologizing should be you, not him”

“Kang Taehyun, how dare you contradict your hy-?”

“Because I’m doing what _my_ _hyungs_ have taught me:”- He explained- “That I have to be honest, and always tell the truth, which is what I’m doing, and what I’m trying to teach _you_ ”

Danhyuk’s eyes thundered at that.

“You little-“

“And actually, now that you brought the ‘bully days’ of our leader to the light”- Taehyun said faking a smile- “It’s funny, because many people have helped me find out more about how those originated from… and it turns out that it all started somewhere in your group of friends”

Soobin then turned to see the older man, whose eyes darkened, glancing at the members with hatred:

“That’s all a bunch of bullshit, I am not like that”

“Well, I never pointed the blame at _you_ specifically”- Taehyun said as-a-matter-of-factly- “But now that you mention it-“

Danhyuk then felt being slammed on the wall, the enraged face of Yeonjun coming to view.

“So it was you?”

“I don’t know what you’re saying”- Danhyuk said spitefully

“All those weeks, those horrible rumors-“- Yeonjun muttered- “How could you even do that to someone like him? What did he even do to you?”

Soobin, who had tears on his eyes, sat on his knees unable to move as he trembled slightly, feeling the pain in his ankle, yet it couldn’t even compare to the turmoil of emotions he felt inside, he then felt some arms around him as t he chestnut-haired boy and Kai joined him.

“Him? Do something to me? As if he could even touch me”- Danhyuk snickered as he watched the scene- “I already told you, I am not like that, so I didn’t spread those rumors”

“But one of your minions did”- Taehyun said- “And they follow you”

“I don’t care what they do on their spare time, as long as it doesn’t cause me problems...”

Beomgyu rolled his eyes, noticing how Soobin’s ankle was looking quite swollen, a nasty purple starting to appear:

“Come on hyung, I’ll take you to the nurse”- He said a bit urgently, helping the leader stand up.

Kai immediately went to the other side, supporting the leader too, as Yeonjun looked at them worriedly, seeing how Soobin whimpered in pain and tears fell from his eyes, pretty much the reason not being from the injury, but due to sadness.

So as the three boys left the studio, Taehyun and Yeonjun glared at the older boy.

“So then, rehearsal is canceled, right?”- The man said nonchalantly, walking to grab his things- “I’m leaving then”

“Not yet”- Taehyun said firmly- “We should all go in group, those are the rules"

“The choice to choose a leader was also supposed to be made in group”- Danhyuk said smirking- “And you all agreed without me”

“Bang PD chose Soobin as the leader, in case you forgot”- Yeonjun pointed out- “We all agreed to leave it that way, and it was almost an unanimous vote except for you”

“Still, if all the members aren’t agreeing, it must be reviewed until _all_ of us have reached a consensus”- Danhyuk said as he reached the door- “But it’s whatever, you guys stay happy with him, but if he screws the debut of the group, then don’t come crying to me”

The older boy finally closed the door and Yeonjun collapsed on the floor, sighing as he rested his back on the wall, his eyes filling up with tears as Taehyun rushed to him.

“Hyung...“

“I don’t know what to do, Tae”

“What are you-?”  
“I feel so useless, I want to protect Soobin from that man and I-”- Yeonjun weeped- “Everything just keeps getting worse, and I just want to be there for him”

Taehyun hugged the older and said:

“You’re always there for him, hyung”- He looked at him, Yeonjun’s eyes on Taehyun’s- “He feels safe with you, with all of us, he’s not alone, besides…”

He playfully hit the older’s shoulder:

“Stop treating him like a damsel in distress”- He said with a smile- “Soobin hyung is a really strong person”

Yeonjun laughed shyly, looking at the tiles on the floor.

“He will be fine”- He said- “Remember what they say: his bark is worse than the bite. Danhyuk only used lies to try and bring Soobin down, and he didn’t managed to do so, so now he’s just playing victim. That’s all he does”

Yeonjun stayed silent, remembering the body of Soobin on the floor the day he was assaulted; it’s true, Danhyuk wouldn’t bite, but he did had minions that did… and the older was the one dictating the orders… and if he barked, Soobin would…

He shook his head, he didn’t even wanted to think about it.

So Yeonjun just stood up, showing the younger a calm smile:

“Thanks for listening to me, Tae”- He chuckled embarrassingly- “I should be the one consoling you as the older, or giving you advice, but here we are”

“To break down in tears doesn’t make you any less of a hyung to me, it shows how you care for us, especially for Soobin”- The boy said- “Every now and then, to vent is the best form to just think clearly and keep moving forward”

Yeonjun stopped walking, as he grabbed his water and the bag, staring at the second maknae who was now waiting at the door:

“Where do you even get those inspirational quotes?”

“I read, hyung”- He said with a smile- “The classics and history books teach you a lot, let me tell you”

Yeonjun smiled at that, as they walked toward the nurse’s office.

***

Soobin sat down on the gurney, hissing in pain as Beomgyu explained what had happened to the nurse, she gave them packs of ice that she instructed the chestnut haired boy to press it on the foot, which made the boy whimper in pain.

“Sorry hyung…”

He motioned that it was ok and to keep pressing them, while Kai intend to the nurse, suddenly leaving the three boys alone.

“She said you’re going to need some exams hyung”- The maknae said- “You probably sprained your ankle”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if it was broken”- Beomgyu said, looking at it- “You shouldn’t have supported your foot”

Soobin glanced at him, trying to hold the tears of pain:

“I had to stop him”

“If he had hit me or try anything, he would immediately be expelled from the group”- Beomgyu said

“And is that what you wanted?”- The leader asked horrified- “For him to hit you so you had an excuse to kick him out?”

Beomgyu sighed closing his eyes as he drew a chair near, sitting as he continued to place the ice on the injured foot.

“I didn’t wanted _that_ specifically to happen, I wanted him to just… threaten me, or something… I don’t know, I just-“- He growled in frustration

Kai and Soobin stayed silent, the maknae still holding the leader’s bag, and deciding to draw the other chair near his two members and sat down too.

“It’s just frustrating, and it’s not right what he’s doing”- Beomgyu muttered- “He talks back to you, and criticizes you… what happened today is just proof enough that he has something against you”

Soobin looked down, evading the boy’s stares, looking at the floor, to which Kai’s voice interrupted the silence:

“Maybe he just wanted to be the leader, to shine more than everybody”- He muttered- “And Soobin is the one who he wants to, like… ‘break down’ you know? Then it’s going to go for the rest of us”

Beomgyu’s eyes closed, and started to negate his head.

“In that case, he would have started with Yeonjun hyung, he was the number one on the lists all the time”- Soobin said

“And he won’t do anything to him anyway”- Beomgyu said bitterly

“Why is that, hyung?”- Kai asked curiously

“Because Danhyuk is obsessed with Yeonjun hyung”- He said, looking at Soobin- “And Soobin hyung is a threat to him”

Soobin’s eyes widened at Beomgyu’s words, while Kai didn’t answered, his face remaining serious.

“That is- How- I mean, that’s just pretty big assumptions Beomgyu-“

“And it’s the truth, hyung”- He retorted- “Even all the trainees know, it’s no secret how many times he asked Yeonjun hyung out and he rejected him all the times -once even publicly- and just the way he looks at him… it’s just disturbing”

Soobin stayed silent at that, remembering how the man had wrapped his arms around Yeonjun that day where they had all dyed their hair, and the words he had said:

**_‘Yet here I am, and I’m here to stay, wether you all like it or not’_ **

He shuddered at the memory, and all the alarms going off immediately, remembering that he had leftYeonjun and Taehyun in the dancing room with Danhyuk there. He didn’t wanted to think the worst of all the situations, but he couldn’t help feel anxious about his members safety.

Beomgyu seeing the tremble and the shift in position of the leader, removed the bags of ice and started to ask:

“Are you co-?”- But he was immediately interrupted:

“I think we should go”- Soobin said suddenly, trying to come up with an excuse fast- “The choreography-“

“Hyung, what?”- Kai asked confused

“I- I forgot something back there”

“I put everything you brought in here, I have your bag”- The maknae showed it to him

But Soobin started to walk, hissing and then proceeding to jump toward the door, the members trying to pull him back:

“Hyung!”

“Soobin hyung just tell me what you need, I'll go get it!”- Kai tried to call the leader’s attention

_I need_

The brown haired boy grabbed the handle, whimpering in pain, as he was supporting the injured foot, and opened the door.

_Yeonjun hyung…_

“Soobin”

The leader looked up, seeing the older boy staring at him with a tender expression.

"Yeonjun hyung..."- He said with relief in his voice.

The fox-like eyed boy smiled at him, an expression which it quickly transformed into a worried one as he saw him standing on his two feet, one clearly swollen and not looking good at all.

“What are you even doing standing up? Where were you even going?”- He asked, pulling him back to the gurney, the leader not resisting this time.

He saw also Taehyun entering the nurse’s office, holding his phone as he texted someone, sitting down next to Beomgyu.

“Hyung was saying that he forgot something on the studio”- Kai said, placing the bag on the gurney- “Just check if it’s here, if it’s not there I’ll go get it”

Soobin then pretended to look for anything, spotting his headphones and: 

“Found them”- He smiled, feigning calm and relief

Kai then rolled his eyes as he smiled:

The door opened and the nurse walked in, motioning Soobin to accompany her, so the boys quickly moved; Kai then grabbed the bag as he also helped the boy stand up, the leader hissing in pain and Yeonjun immediately offering his shoulders as support.

While Beomgyu helped carry the older’s bag and Taehyun asked the nurse for indications, they all walked to the car and the driver was instructed to go to the hospital.

***

Later that day, the boys entered the living room tossing their bags on the corner, while Taehyun went to take a shower and Beomgyu went to write in his studio; Soobin then came in using his crutches, Yeonjun walking behind him holding his bag.

The older helped him sit on the couch next to Huening Kai, who immediately started rubbing his belly:

“Aigoo, no…”- The leader started complaining, extending his arm for the older to take- “Hyung, help me move”

Yeonjun smirked tenderly and watched how Kai then hugged Soobin tightly, so much adoration for his leader and the other boy smiling widely as he said how much he wanted to change places, when in reality, he adored being there.

Soobin cared deeply for Kai, and for every single member of the group, and he was doing his absolute best to be a great role model for everyone, a s a leader should do and aspire to be.

“Kai, let me move a bit, please”- Soobin said, wincing a bit in pain- “It’s starting to hurt again”

The younger boy stopped rubbing his stomach and the leader settled more comfortably, as he felt the pain lessen up, he then grabbed Kai’s hand and placed it again on his belly.

“Done”

The younger boy smiled widely, as the leader busied himself on the phone.

Yeah, Yeonjun wouldn’t change anything of this moment for anything in the world… well, he would, he only wished that Soobin didn’t had the sprained ankle, but other than that, the smiles in their faces, the admiration in Kai’s expression and Soobin’s pout…

“Good, you guys are back”

Yeonjun closed his eyes, his stomach churning as he saw Danhyuk standing on the doorframe of the room, glancing at them with a sleepy face.

“What are we having for dinner? Hope you guys brought something”

“No, we didn’t”- Kai said annoyed, staying near the leader- “We were at the hospital, tending to our leader”

“Cool, he’s alive, just broken, great”- The boy said yawning, not missing how Soobin wince at the ‘broken’ part- “So, no food huh?”

“If you want food that much, there’s plenty of it in the fridge that you can make yourself, or go out and buy your own”- Yeonjun spat- “But don’t come here and bother us, you’ve done enough of that already”

Danhyuk laughed, closing the door behind him, walking toward them and sitting on one of the tall chairs of the counter:

“I won’t speak then, I’ll just watch”- He said, crossing his arms- “Continue with whatever you were doing”

“Your whole presence bothers me”- Kai muttered quietly

“Hyuka”-  Soobin reprimanded him, 

But Danhyuk stood up immediately, walking toward the maknae:

“No, no, no, say it again”- He pressured- “Out loud, so I can hear it: that my whole what?”

Kai glared at the older man, standing up and facing him:

“I can’t speak for everyone, but I can safely say that you being here bothers me”- He spat venomously, shielding Soobin, the leader noticing how Kai had grown so much lately, that he was even taller than Danhyuk.

“Is there anything else that I missed?”

“You kid, don’t you-“

“Speak to your hyung that way?”- Kai finished for him- “ok, how about this: _hyung_ , then could you _please_ forgive me and just go make your dinner so I can stay here with _our_ _leader_ so I can take care of him? Yes? Thank you so much _hyung_!”

Danhyuk glanced at Soobin and said:

“Is that how you keep the respect among us? You will let him talk to me like that?”- He glanced at Yeonjun- “And you, are you going to stay just looking?”

"Yes"- Yeonjun said

Danhyuk's eyes narrowed, and he was about to say something but Yeonjun interrupted him:

“You can’t force respect, you _earn_ it”- He said- “And since day one, you didn’t even bothered to gain it”

***

As days went by, Soobin went with the members to their rehearsals, staying sitting down while looking at each of the boys: correcting their posture or movements whenever he spotted something off.

He started doing it privately, but Yeonjun and the others then motivated him to announce it during rehearsal so they could perfect it on the moment:

“Yeonjun hyung, move your arm a bit more to the left! Thanks!”

“Gyu, you’re a bit off center… perfect!”

“Tae, you’re too far, the camera isn’t showing you, thank you!”

“Kai, open a bit more your legs, please!”

“Danhyuk hyung-“

The older glanced at him, his eyes thundering by the interruption mid-dance:

“I- your arms, could you please extend them…?”

Rage flashed in his eyes, but it all evaporated in a matter of seconds and:

“Of course”

The older extended his arms and Soobin nodded, muttering a:

“Thank you, hyung” 

And proceeded to correct the others, while the rage clouded Danhyuk’s eyes once again, as he watched the leader talking with the rest of the members, wishing silently to just break the other leg.

***

“I want you all to be relaxed and just talk to them of anything you want”- The manager said happily- “They’re your hyungs, and you can learn a lot from them, so be sure to ask any curiosities you have”

The boys nodded as they sat nervously on the couch, staring at the manager, who gazed at his watch and said:

“It’s just a matter of time…”

The boys shifted nervously on the couch, Soobin glancing at Yeonjun with a small smile, as the older returned it, eyeing warily at the other boy next to the leader: Danhyuk, who seemed just bored.

While next to Yeonjun; Beomgyu, Kai and Taehyun were incredibly nervous, chatting excitedly and trying to come up with creative and fun questions, but suddenly, they could hear loud voices, and before they could register the owners: t he door of the room opened and the members of BTS entered, screaming, chatting and greeting happily the six boys.

Soobin, as soon as he saw Seokjin, bowed respectfully as his smile turned into a shy one, expressing his excitement out loud, and the BTS member thanking him wholeheartedly, finding the boy quite endearing, as he went to greet the rest of the members.

The leader suddenly feeling a pang of pain on his side, Danhyuk having elbowed him, pulling the arm of the boy to make him sit as Soobin looked at him with shock:

“Do an effort and stop embarrassing yourself”- The older muttered, his smile all forced- “You’re making us look stupid, you idiot"

Soobin’s blood froze, the excitement he used to have all gone, and the anxiousness invading him. 

Seokjin, whose eyes didn’t missed what Danhyuk did, sat down in front of the TxT leader, his eyes never leaving them.

“So, how are you guys? Are you excited for your debut?”- Namjoon asked

“Yes!”- The members answered excitedly

“We’ve practiced a lot for it, right Soobin hyung?”- Kai said

The aforementioned nodded, and when the BTS members’ eyes were on him, the leader felt himself tremble.

“We… uhh…”- He swallowed, looking at the ground, suddenly feeling nauseous and dizzy

“Our apologies, our _dearest leader_ here is clearly starstruck”- Danhyuk butted in- “What he’s trying to say is that we’ve been practicing all days and the choreography is all coming out really nicely, right boys?”

The other members nodded silently, their expressions showing clear concern and confusion for their leader’s behavior.

"Soobinssi, how's your injury?"- Jimin asked with worry, looking at the leader's ankle- "Are you feeling better?"

The brown haired boy nodded, smiling a bit:

"I am, thank you hyung"

"Injuries like these are quite bothersome aren't they?"- The dancer said comprehensively, managing to widen the smile in Soobin's expression as he nodded, which the members secretly thanked the older for it.

Jungkook then started chatting with the boys, Soobin was feeling more relaxed; listen to the conversation taking place and laughing with the members and their hyungs, but his peace was interrupted when:

“Hyungs, wouldn’t it be amazing if we all collaborated in an album?”- Danhyuk said cheerily- “I could totally help with choreography as I’m the best dancer of the group”

The ambiance in the room shifted in a heartbeat, and it wasn’t a comfortable one…

“Uhm, sure”- Namjoon said, trying to alleviate the situation- “It might be fun”

“Right? As soon as you guys tell me, I’ll start training them”- Danhyuk said proudly, looking at the other members- “After all, I always correct their mistakes”

“You do?”- Taehyun asked coldly

“Yes, Taehyunssi”- Danhyuk said, his eyes glaring at the younger boy

“As far as I’m concerned, its Soobin hyung who’s been correcting us”- Beomgyu said with a smile and a calming tone, pretending to be playful in front of the older boys, but his voice was full of hatred...

Hatred that the BTS members sure managed to detect.

“Is that so Soobin?”- Seokjin asked surprised, a proud smile adoring his features- “That’s great! Please continue the great work”

The leader smiled shyly as the members nodded:

“He’s been a great help”- Yeonjun said grinning- "His injury hasn't stopped our leader from helping us"

“Yes, Soobin hyung is awesome”- Kai confirmed, as Hoseok nodded

“That’s really good to hear, your relationship with your leader is something important”- He said- “I’m glad to see how much you all love and respect him”

“You’re right, Hoseok”- Seokjin nodded, his eyes immediately landing on Danhyuk, whose eyes were beaming with anger- “Isn't that right, Danhyukssi?”

The expression of the boy shifted in a second, a smile spreading wide saying:

“Of course”- He snaked an arm around Soobin, hugging him- “We all _adore_ him”

The older member of BTS smiled, but his eyes said otherwise, he could clearly see the absolute terror in Soobin’s expression, as well as the hatred in the other members, especially Yeonjun, who was just holding himself from punching the guy.

Seokjin was not a person to quickly judge people, he loved and respected everyone, but Danhyuk…

He could sense that the guy was just bad news, he couldn’t tell why, but something told him that there was more of the boy than meets the eye, and it was nothing good...

So at the end, he didn't lose his smile, and just said:

“I’m glad you do"- As he got out his phone, typing a message fast and sending it.

_I got you an answer._

_***_


	7. We're holding onto something that's invisible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!  
> Chapter 7 is here!   
> And its been quite crazy lately, cause i've written to chapter 8 and started chapter 9, and whew... things are starting to get quite intense, I just hope you guys like it!  
> As the quarantine is still going where I live, I decided to use twitter more and just open it publicly, bc I had it on private as I am a very shy person..., so if you guys want to come and chat -or scream about the fic- feel free to do so!  
> It's: soobinjoong   
> Ok, so then enjoy the chapter and I'll see you guys next time!

Soobin sat down on the bench, closing his eyes and he enjoyed the sun on his face and the cold air.

As the meeting with the BTS members ended, he dashed toward the terrace of the BigHit building, he liked to think it was like a secret place he could hang out and relax for a few minutes.

His mind wandered, enjoying the blue sky and the birds that flew around, and for a moment, he wished he could join them and feel what it would be to just be free and happy-

He stopped his thoughts:

_Wasn’t he feeling happy now?_

He adored his members and enjoyed being in the band with them, that was certain for sure, and h e was just getting close to reach his dream of being an idol, something he’s been wishing to happen for quite a long time, but…

_Does he even deserves this?_

_Is he even a good idol? dancer? leader?_

So many doubts were clouding his mind, the uncertainty poisoning his thoughts again…

He closed his eyes, trying by all means not to let the tears fall, he was still on BigHit building, no one could see him cry, not here.

_But still…_

“Soobin”

The leader covered his face immediately as soon as he heard Yeonjun’s voice, drawing a deep breath as he tried to calm himself.

“Yeah?”- He glanced back

“I’m sorry, I-“- Yeonjun stood at the door- “I didn’t saw you on the cafeteria with the others and I just came to look for you-“

The light brown haired boy showed him a tiny smile.

“It’s ok”

“Can I join you?”- The older asked, his voice tender

Soobin nodded.

Yeonjun then took a seat, their shoulders almost touching, and both stayed silent, not knowing what to say.

“So”- Yeonjun tempted

“Hmm?”

“What do you think?”- Yeonjun asked- “Of the meeting with our hyungs?”

“It went fine”

“You seemed nervous”- Yeonjun eyed him

“You too”- Soobin said flatly

_ Touché _

“I was”- Yeonjun said smiling, raising his hands in defeat- “But we all had a great time at end”

“Yes, we did”- The leader agreed, looking at the older, his smile widening a bit.

Yeonjun’s eyes stopped on the younger boy, the scar on the cheek had not fully fainted and before the older could realize it, his hand was caressing it, the leader looking at him surprised, but leaning to the touch.

“Binnie”

“Hmm?”

“I really…”

Soobin looked at the older attentively, waiting for the boy to continue.

“I mean, I…”- Yeonjun stuttered, lowering his hand from the boy’s cheek- “You do trust me, right?”

“Of course, hyung”- Soobin said not doubting for a second- “I trust you a lot, I always have”

Yeonjun smiled shyly, feeling flattered by the words of the younger, Soobin then looked at him firmly.

“Why are you asking me this?”- He questioned- “Do you doubt that-?”

“No, of course I don’t”- Yeonjun said rapidly- “I just want you to remember that I’m here for you, I have always been, and I just want you to be happy and safe, to not let anyone harm you because I…”

Yeonjun went silent at that last part, the dark orbs of the leader never leaving the older’.

“Because I really love you, Soobin”

The younger boy looked at him shocked at the sudden confession, Yeonjun's eyes never leaving his face:

"I love you since the first day I saw you looking at the leaderboard"- He chuckled- "Your pouty lips, the way you are always smiling even when you're exhausted, you are a treasure of a human, Binnie"

"I love you too hyung"- The voice of the leader cracked a bit, as the tears fell again from his eyes, but this time of pure happiness,  feeling his cheeks blush.

Yeonjun’s face drew near Soobin’s, the younger boy closing his eyes when…

“Hyungs”

Yeonjun let out a breath, as Soobin turned around his face un pure shock seeing Taehyun on the doorframe, staring at them with an apologetic expression:

“The manager said we will go soon, we’ll be on the lobby”

“Thanks Tae”- Soobin said, feeling the face of Yeonjun rest on his shoulder.

As soon as the figure of the maknae left, the older looked at him, his face completely red like a tomato, which made Soobin laugh.

“We should go, hyung”

The older boy groaned in frustration, his lips in a pout, that made the leader giggle:

“So childish”

Yeonjun giggled, hugging the boy with a malicious grin:

"But you love this childish hyung"- He said playfully- "I heard you"

Soobin rolled his eyes, standing up and the older boy following him, hugging the leader from his waist as he drew his face near Yeonjun:

"I do"

And kissed his lips.

_***_

“I’ve met him”

“And?”

Seokjin rested his back on the seat, his face deep in thought.

“He did struck an impression on us”- He said- “A bad one”

Bang PD nodded, and the older member of BTS said.

“Soobin had an injury”- He pointed out- "His ankle"

“He broke it during practice a few days ago”- The CEO said- “An accident, apparently”

Seokjin stayed silent, his eyes on the man, as Bang PD noticed:

“But it seems that you don’t believe so”

“Honestly, I don't”- Seokjin confirmed

Bang PD nodded at that and then asked:

“So what did the others said?”

The BTS member sighed, and then started talking:

_As they all exited the room, leaving the TXT members there, they all gathered on one of the meeting rooms, Namjoon immediately asking him:_

_“What was that, hyung?”_

_“What was what?”_

_“You started to throw a lot of hints to Danhyukssi”- Jungkook pointed out- “As if you were trying to expose him or something_

_Seokjin laughed at that, and was about to answer but then Taehyun said:_

_“Hyung did good though”_

_The other members looked at the dancer attentively, the seriousness in his face completely unusual on him:_

_“Did you guys not feel the tension coming from Soobin?”- He asked_

_“I did”- Yoongi agreed- “It was really strange”_

_“I must admit that I also felt something off”- Hoseok confessed, his eyes landing on Seokjin- “Hyung, you know something, do you?”_

_“What would I know?”_

_“You were texting someone”-Namjoon said firmly- “I saw you”_

_“Yes, Bang PD”- Seokjin confessed- “He wanted to confirm something about my song”_

_Namjoon then went silent after that, until Jimin broke it:_

_“He pulled him down really harshly”- He muttered, and Seokjin glanced at him rapidly._

_“What?”- Jungkook asked confused_

_“Danhyuk, he pulled Soobin down to make him sit and said something to him”- He answered, not bothering to mask the bitterness in his voice- “After that, he paled and was really quiet, I’m sure he said something that bothered him”_

_“So that’s why you tried to distract him, huh?”- Seokjin asked smiling_

_“He looked really…_ **_scared_ ** _, I didn’t like that”- Jimin said honestly_

_“Danhyuk seems to have him completely controlled”- Hoseok pointed out- “He looks down on him”_

_“Soobin is a really respectful person”- Namjoon said- “And it doesn’t help the fact that Danhyuk is older that him”_

_“You were right, hyung”- Taehyun said to Seokjin- “He hasn’t got any respect to his leader at all”_

_“So that's why his band members doesn’t like him, or trust him”- Hoseok said- "They absolutely **despise him**_ "

_“And Soobin…”- Jimin muttered worriedly, everyone glancing at him- “Danhyuk absolutely **hates him** ”_

Seokjin finished, looking at the CEO firmly.

“They all got the same feeling like I did”

Bang PD nodded, his hands crossed, his face deep in thought.

“I know what to do”- He looked at the boy firmly- “But I think that you won’t like it”

“What will you do?”- Seokjin asked confused.

_***_

“Where is Danhyuk?”- The manager asked completely confused- “He missed practice, he was supposed to go and speak to sort out some stuff with administration”

The boys shrugged, continuing to stretch their legs while Soobin sat down attentively, noticing how the manager sighed, rolling his eyes and then landing them on him:

“Can you go and check where he is?”- He asked

“He’s injured, he shouldn’t move too much”- Yeonjun said firmly

“He’s the leader, he should be aware of his member’s whereabouts”-The manager said firmly

“Well, also need our leader to rest and get better from his injury if we want him to be completely recovered for the debut showcase”- Taehyun said bluntly, looking then at the manager in his eyes- “Because, well, we do want him to participate, right?”

The older man was about to retort, the rage already visible in his eyes, when Soobin stood up rapidly:

“I’ll go”- The members looked at him fast as the leader grabbed the clutches- “Our manager is right, I must check what’s going on”

“I’ll come with you”- Yeonjun said, standing as he went toward Soobin

“No need, hyung, I’m just going to ask the lobby about him”- The leader said with a comforting smile- “I won’t be out for too long”

Yeonjun looked at him like he wanted to insist, but Soobin’s calm and determined tone stopped him from doing so, so he just stood there and nodded, letting the young leader go out of the practice room, suddenly feeling unsettled.

_***_

Soobin went close to the lady on the counter, who smiled at him once he was in front of her:

“Good evening”

“Hi, I was wondering where Jung Danhyuk was?”- He asked timidly- “He was called several hours ago and he hasn’t returned to practice and we are a bit worried”

“Jung Danhyuk is still filling up some documentations and doing some tests”- The woman said

“Tests?”

“Nothing to worry, those are some requirements in order to proceed with your debut”- She said in a comprehensive tone- “Bang PD send that order for him to do them because apparently your bandmate didn’t do those requirements when he first entered”

Soobin nodded, his mind trying to remember the papers he signed up once he was admitted, he does have in mind that he read a contract and some psychologic tests here and there but… he didn’t took a lot of time doing them…

“Anything else I can do for you?”- The woman asked

“No, thank you, have a nice day”

Soobin then walked away, his mind still thinking about what the woman had said, and after a while, he was back, entering the practice room.

The members turned to glance at him as they danced, but the manager instructed them to keep dancing and then went toward Soobin:

“What did they tell you?”

“He’s still with administration, he’s still taking some tests and filling papers”- Soobin said

“How can that take almost 6 hours?”- The man said incredulously- “Are you sure you heard them correctly?”

“Yes, I’m sure”- The leader said confidently

The manager stayed silent, thinking for a minute, until he sighed defeated and glanced at the leader:

“I guess it can’t be helped”- He said- “You should go ahead then, practice will end soon so grab your things and wait for the rest of the members there”

Soobin nodded as the manager went back inside.

_***_

The young leader entered the locker room, grabbed his bag and sat on the bench as he waited for the other members to arrive, leaving the clutches by his side, holding them as to make sure they don’t fall.

Several minutes passed and Soobin heard the door open, he turned to look and saw Danhyuk entering the room, his face expressionless. 

The older’s eyes then landed on the young leader and with a confused tone he asked:

“Where are the others?”

“They’re still on practice”- Soobin answered

The older hummed and nodded, walking toward his locker, taking out his bag and started changing his attire.

“Did the manager asked for me?”- He asked, earning a nod from the younger boy, making the other smirk- “That man, I swear, either he have the hots for me or he’s just desperate to keep his job”

Soobin stayed silent looking at the ground, feeling the anxiety rise inside, wishing with all his might that the rest of the members -or anyone at this point- just came inside the room.

“Hey Soobinnie”

The boy looked up, seeing the boy staring at him with a smile:

“Come on, tell hyung something, what did you guys do while I was gone?”- The boy asked- “Did you saw something new? Did the manager changed something from the choreography?”

The leader shook his head, his expression confused:

“No… everything’s still normal”

Danhyuk sighed in relief, showing the boy a calm expression:

“Well that’s a relief, I was scared that something might have changed while I was gone”

The boy then threw the dirty shirt on his bag, and his eyes glanced at a piece of paper, grabbing it and showing it to Soobin:

“Wanna know what kept me so busy today?”

The leader didn’t answered, but the older boy went closer, sitting next to him.

“Look”- He insisted- “Do you know what this is?”

The leader shook his head as the older boy sat calmly by his side, crossing his legs.

“Let me read it for you then”- He cleared his throat: 

_Mr. Jung,_

_In order for the procedure of your participation on the debut showcase to continue, BigHit Co. must apply on you some psychological tests that will determine if you are a valid candidate for said event._

_Tomorrow at 1:00pm you must present yourself on administration to begin the evaluations._

_If the results that come out of the psychological test have unfavorable results, we will be forced to terminate your participation on the debut showcase as well as your place on the group Tomorrow By Together._

The older boy finished reading and glanced at the leader, who -at that point- had started to tremble by the closeness of the boy, his hand grabbing firmly the clutches.

“Those tests, how weird right?”- He said- “I took those tests when I entered the company, I wonder _why_ they decided to make me take them _again_ and why has it been only me”

Soobin stayed silent, feeling the deep stare of the older who gradually started to stand up, walking in front of the leader.

“Now tell me, _my leader_ ”- He said mockingly, placing his left foot on the bench- “Did you broke the little agreement that we did? Was something not clicking that day?”

Soobin looked at the boy horrified, shaking his head:

“No, I didn’t-“

“Then, was it our little Huening Kai? That smartass Kang Taehyun? That nosy Choi Beomgyu?”- He growled, his eyes beaming in hatred as he grinned- “Or maybe our beautiful Choi Yeonjun?”

“No!”- Soobin exclaimed- “No one has said anything! How would they even know? I didn’t say anything to them, or anybody, I swear, please-!”

“Then, what’s your explanation for this?”- He dangled the paper in his hand, savoring the look of fear in Soobin’s eyes- “Because I can’t grasp the fact that it’s only missing a couple of weeks for us to debut, that _magically_ Bang PD just decided to start evaluating all of us again”

“Well, maybe he will-“

“Don’t be stupid, Soobin”- The boy said coldly- “The manager would have told us before that this would happen, even you would have known about this, and -clearly- you didn’t”

The boy went back, throwing the piece of paper on his bag, grabbing his phone and typing something on it. The boy then grabbed something from his locker and putting it in the back pocket of his trousers next to his phone, closing his bag and throwing it to the floor.

Soobin then grabbed his clutches and started to stand up, going towards the door, but he felt a hand land on his shoulder, making him turn around:

“Where are you going, _leader_?”- Danhyuk asked, his voice somber- “Aren’t you going to wait for me?”

The older boy pulled him back to the bench, forcing him to sit down as Danhyuk glared at him:

“Do you seriously think I believe that you didn’t say anything?”

“I didn’t-!“

“Then why where you leaving just now?”- He spat- “Were you going to go and cry to Yeonjun?”

The leader stayed silent, his eyes starting to water, the fear and wanting to run starting to get the better of him.

“Do you remember what I said it would happen if you opened your mouth?”

Soobin’s eyes widened, his back hitting the wall of the lockers, holding his clutches firmly:

“Hyung-!“

“At this point, I don’t give a shit if you said anything or not”- Danhyuk said with malice in his eyes- “Just the fact that you are the leader, that everyone is just so blind to see the failure that you are, and the worse of all… how close Yeonjun is to you, is enough for me to just want to end your existence right now”

Danhyuk slammed his hands on the lockers, startling the leader, who yelped in surprise by the sudden action.

“And you know what?”- He took out the razor from his back pocket, bringing the blade out- “I should just do that”

Soobin reacted quickly, pushing his clutches into the older boy with force, Danhyuk stumbling backwards by the sudden action of the younger, as the leader limped as fast a she could out of the locker room.

The pain worsened as he supported his injured ankle but Soobin couldn’t care, the adrenaline was invading him and it was enough motivator to reach the door, but when he was about to open it, an arm circled around him, and he was pulled away from the door.

“No! Stop, please!”- He screamed, the tears falling down his cheeks- “Please! Yeonjun! YEONJ-!”

His scream was cut out when he was thrown harshly on the ground, letting out a whimper of pain.

“Save your voice, _leader”-_ Danhyuk smirked, towering above him- “Because I’m going to give you a lot of reasons for you to scream, I assure you”


	8. So I bare my skin and I count my sins, and I close my eyes, and I take it in...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Chapter 8 is here! I must warn you all, this chapter is pretty violent and graphic, so be careful :(  
> In other news, I'm actually happy for the comments i've been getting, so many people HATE Danhyuk, and I feel them! Whenever I write his scenes I get so angry and I just want to punch him so hard in the face!!!  
> Keep the comments coming, I love to hear from you guy's  
> I'm actually planning another fic after this one is finished, so I hope you all stay with me for my next work!  
> Stay safe everyone, and have a wonderful day!

_“_ Gyu, where’s my water?”

The chestnut haired boy pointed at the corner of the practice room, watching how the older member walked slowly to grab the tumbled down bottle, his eyes absented his mind elsewhere.

“Hyung”

Yeonjun stayed silent, drinking the water as the younger walked toward him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Hyung”

That caused the other boy to look at him surprised, jumping slightly:

“Hyung, calm down”- Beomgyu said- “I’m sure Soobin hyung is fine”

“I- ok, but why didn’t he come inside? Why did the manager send him away?”- He whispered- “It’s just weird, Gyu, I have a very bad feeling”

“You’re thinking way too much”

Yeonjun’s eyes stared hard at Beomgyu;

“The last time I thought ‘way too much’ we all found Soobin on the floor all beaten up, with deep cuts and unconscious”- He said, the cold tone on his voice causing Beomgyu to tremble

“Hyung, Danhyuk won’t do anything so recklessly in here knowing we all are protecting him”

Yeonjun then went silent, walking to grab his towel and cleaning the sweat from his forehead, as the manager then walked toward them:

“Good job guys, I have a meeting with Bang PD now, so you should all go and grab dinner”- He said exasperated, looking at his watch- “Soobin is already waiting for you all on the lockers, so go join him please”

Yeonjun nodded and immediately hurried outside, leaving the others behind as the bad feeling grew stronger.

_The locker room…_

The images of a beaten up Soobin assaulted his mind and it made Yeonjun speed up, until:

“Choi Yeonjun?”

The aforementioned turned around, slowing down and seeing a trainee walking toward him with a starstruck expression:

“I’m sorry for stopping you, but I just wanted to congratulate you on your debut soon!”

“Oh, uhh, thank you…”- He said feigning a smile to hide his hurry, not wanting to seem disrespectful- “I appreciate it”

Hurried footsteps were heard and the older boy looked back:

“Hyung! Why did you ran away like that?!”- Beomgyu reached him, followed by the two maknaes, who -like Beomgyu- seemed extremely tired.

The trainee’s smile widened, the excitement in his eyes was quite visible, as Yeonjun said:

“I’m sorry Gyu…”

“Ugh it’s a good thing you stopped”- The chestnut haired boy then glanced at the trainee, smiling at him- “I must thank you for doing that”

“No problem, Beomgyussi! I’m quite happy to see you guys, I was congratulating Yeonjunssi for your future debut, you guys will do amazing!”

Beomgyu and the maknaes smiled at him appreciatively.

“Actually, the rest of my group is still here, and we would like for you to show you our choreography and get feedback”- The trainee said shyly- “Could you please come?”

Yeonjun started raising his hand with an apologetic smile, but the trainee insisted:

“It’s a short choreography, it won’t take too much of your time”

The maknaes then nodded, Beomgyu then joining them:

“Of course, no problem”

Yeonjun glared at them urgently, not bothering to hide his urgency:

“It’s a short choreography”- Beomgyu whispered- “Just say their improving points and we’ll be off”

Yeonjun sighed, following them.

They all came to a door and the trainee opened it, letting the members come in first and when they were all inside the members noticed the empty room... and  the door shut down behind them, locking them inside.

Yeonjun moved to the door and started hitting it, trying to get it open:

“What the hell?!”- He screamed, the rage starting to appear

“Sorry guys, but I can’t let you all out for a while, Danhyuk is quite busy right now with his leader, so I can’t have you all interrupting him”

Yeonjun’s heart dropped at what he just heard, and the other member’s eyes widened, getting all close to the door, trying to hear:

“He wouldn’t-“- Yeonjun started, his voice filled up with nervousness, the previous rage disappearing

“Oh he would, apparently he has some pending business with him, so please”- They heard from the other side of the door- “Sit tight and just wait for him to be done with your leader… _for good_ ”

Yeonjun’s blood froze, the fear causing him to start hitting the door with more force, yelling with rage, the rest of the members stepping back; Taehyun looking for something to help the older break the door open, while Kai and Beomgyu stood frozen in horror.

_***_

Soobin was pushed on the showers, falling down as the floor was still wet, a whimper escaping his mouth as his ankle throbbed in pain.

He supported himself with his arms, trying to stand up as fast as he could, but a hand grabbed his injured ankle, pulling him toward the older boy, who screamed in pain, thrashing and throwing kicks. 

Danhyuk easily grabbed his right arm, pulling him to one of the showers, while the older opened the key and the cold water hit the leader, who elicited a surprised cry and tried to move away from the water but he was held down firmly by his brown locks.

“Don’t you dare move”

He heard the blade being taken out once again, and he felt a sharp pain on his back, causing the younger boy to scream, at some point even seeing the water turn a red color.

“Hyung, please stop!”- He cried- “Please stop, it hurts, it hurt! Please stop!”

Danhyuk stayed silent, the younger boy struggled to get free, the pain not stopping and worsening as time went by.

Suddenly, the cold water stopped and someone entered the locker room;

“Hyung, it’s done”

“Excellent”- Soobin felt the older boy stand, the grip on his locks loosen up- “Do me a favor and hold this bitch up for me”

Soobin glanced up, seeing two minions walking toward him, hoisting him up by his arms and Danhyuk went close to him, drawing the blade on the younger boy’s face:

“I noticed that the remainder of our last chat has completely disappeared”- The older boy said, the blade pressing hard on the boy’s cheek where the cut had already healed.

“Hyung, stop!”- Soobin cried, moving his face away as the tears continued falling from his eyes

The older grabbed his chin, bringing his face near the leaders’, and with a grin on his face he said:

“Don’t worry my dear _leader_ , remember: we’re just here to settle some things we have pending, just like last time. So this is why…”- Danhyuk said with a calm voice, his expression betraying the excitement and hate he was feeling- “This will hurt a lot”

The minions laughed as Soobin struggled to break free, feeling his ankle hurting more than before, but he brushed it down, the fear intensifying, as he felt the blade press in his cheek, drawing a scream from the leader as the cut opened again.

The boy's tears kept falling, whimpering as he felt his cheek throbbing in pain.

“Move him here”- Danhyuk pointed out at the front of the shower, and the older boy stood in front of the leader, who looked at him trembling.

“Hyung!”

“Shut up, will you?”- The older boy yelled, slapping the younger on the bleeding cheek, earning a yelp from Soobin- “This is what’s going to happen”

The leader glanced at him fearfully, Danhyuk grinning at him menacingly as he crossed his arms.

“I want you to repeat everything I say exactly as I said it”- He instructed, as he took out his phone and pointed it out at him- “And you'll do so, looking at the camera, am I clear?”

“Hyung, please, I-!”- Soobin sobbed, struggling against the hold of his captors

Danhyuk glanced at one of the minions and suddenly, scorching hot water started hitting Soobin’s back, the cuts that the older did starting to sting horribly, making the younger yell in pain.

“Am I clear?!”- The older roared, his voice stained with venom as the hot water subsided.

Soobin then nodded tearfully, his breathing coming out irregularly as he continued trembling.

“I, Choi Soobin”- Danhyuk started, pointing the phone at the younger boy, starting to record him.

“I… Choi Soobin”- The boy repeated, his voice wavering

“Admit that I have bullied people during my school days”- Danhyuk said- “And that I have trash talked people to bring them down morally, people like Jung Danhyuk, who did nothing but help me reach the place of leader of Tomorrow by Together, a place that I took from him and I don’t deserve”

Soobin’s eyes widened at the words of the older boy and stayed silent, until he started feeling the hot water hit his back again, causing the boy to scream in pain.

“Say it back!”

“Ah! I- A-Admit that I h-have bullied people… during my school days-“- The boy sobbed, the hot water stopping- “And-… and that I have trash talked people…- Hyung, I- Ah!”

Danhyuk took a step back, Soobin’s cheek throbbing once again and the blood dropping to the wet floor, coloring the water a deep red.

“Say. It. Back”- The older ordered

“t- to bring them down morally, l-like Jung Danhyuk… who did nothing but help me be the leader of T-Tomorrow By Together”- At this, the boy closed his eyes, starting to sob uncontrollably- “A p-place that I… I took from him t-that I don’t deserve”

Danhyuk grinned at the display in front of him, continuing:

“I admit to also despise my group members; I can’t stand being close to them”

Soobin glanced at the older boy horrified, Danhyuk glaring at him fiercely:

“Say it”

The leader stayed silent, until the hot water hit him again, a scream erupting from the leader’s lips as well as tears.

“I despise my group members!”- The leader screamed, feeling his heart sinking in pain at the terrible lie.

“And I also admit that I have an intense feeling of envy toward Choi Yeonjun”- Danhyuk said with a malice glint in his eyes- “That I don’t love him, and I feel nothing but hatred toward him”

Soobin shook his head, his eyes pleading to the older boy, whimpering andsobbing uncontrollably:

“Hyung, no-“- He cried- “I don’t hate him-“

“Say it back, Soobin”- Danhyuk said, his voice in a warning tone

“H- Hyung, I- Ah!”- He bit his tongue this time, not screaming when the hot water hit his back, the cuts stinging horribly but the boy staying silent, tensing his whole body.

“Getting tough aren’t we?”

Danhyuk went close to him, lowering the phone and grabbing the boy’s chin harshly:

“Are you staying silent now, dear _leader_?”-He muttered, as Soobin felt something sharp graze his chest- “Do you want me to decorate here now?”

“Hyung, stop this, please-!“- The boy pleaded- “I-“

“Repeat what I said”- Danhyuk ordered coldly

“No”- The younger boy muttered

Danhyuk’s expression twisted in anger and opened the hot water, the youngster writhing in pain, not screaming but the tears coming from his eyes and the agony printed clearly on his face.

“Do it”

“No! I won’t, I can’t!"- Soobin yelled, the hot water hitting his back still, the minions holding him firmly as the boy struggled in pain- “I won’t! I love him!”

Danhyuk then grabbed the boy by his light brown locks and threw him on the ground, just barely missing his head to hit the wet floor.

“You _love him_ ”- The older said in spite- “And so what? You think he loves you back?”

“Yes”

“No he doesn’t”- Danhyuk smirked- “Pity is different from love”

“He doesn’t pity me, hyung”- Soobin countered, his eyes glancing firmly at the older boy, his head and ankle throbbing in pain, as well as the cuts, causing him to grimace now and then- “If any, if he does pity someone it might be you, who enjoys causing pain to others, which is something Yeonjun hyung despises”

Danhyuk’s eyes thundered at that, throwing himself on top of the younger boy, who tried to push away the hands of the older.

“You fucker! I should have ended you last time!”

Danhyuk’s hand ended on Soobin’s neck, holding him and causing the younger to gasp for air, his hands trying to push away the older, but his strength was fading and he closed his eyes. 

The blade was back on his chest, and the leader’s eyes widening when the older boy pointed it at his heart.

“You can’t have him”

Soobin started hitting the boy urgently, the panic invading him completely.

“You can’t love him”

Danhyuk hoisted the razor, pulling out the blade and securing it.

“I’ll make sure of it”- Danhyuk grinned, tightening the grip on Soobin’s neck- “Goodbye, _my leader_ ”

_YEONJUN HYUNG!_


	9. Oh, you tell me to hold on, but innocence is gone, and what was right is wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!   
> Chapter 9! And we're almost at the end of this fic!  
> Things are getting a closure this time, will Soobin be rescued? Who will come to his aid? What will happen to the most hateful character: Danhyuk? We will get there soon, for now, enjoy the chapter!  
> Keep the comments coming! What do you think of the new album? I'm really excited for it!  
> See you guys later and have an amazing day!
> 
> PS: A reader asked for a little hint of my new work in progress :3 and well, I can give a small spoiler: "Rain" :D

“Fuck!”- Yeonjun screamed, kicking the door as he dropped on the floor, the tears falling down his eyes.

After taking deep breaths, he saw someone standing by his side,  seeing Taehyun holding a chair.

“Tae-“

“Come on hyung”- He said giving it to Yeonjun- "We should bring the door down"

Yeonjun then stood up holding the chair, Taehyun going to grab another one and then bringing them down to the door causing a deafening noise, both reading up to do it again, but this time Beomgyu and Kai joining them with their chairs.

After several tries, Taehyun heard voices outside, and he held a hand to signal everyone to stop, as soon as they all listened them they all started yelling at the people outside.

“Please! Help us!”

And it worked, because the door was suddenly opened, seeing his sunbae Seokjin standing at the entrance, looking at the boys in confusion.

“What-?”- The older started asking, but Yeonjun went past him, dashing toward the locker room.

“Yeonjun!”- Jin yelled surprised and then he stared at the others- “What happened? Why were you locked up here-?”

“A trainee locked us here”- Beomgyu yelled, the panic vivid in his voice and tears falling down- “Soobin hyung- Danhyuk is with him!”

“What-?”- Jin muttered stunned, looking to where Yeonjun had gone then back to the other members

He kneeled and looked at Beomgyu, softening his voice as he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder:

“Beomgyu, I need you to take the maknaes and go to the lobby”- He said softly but firmly, gaining the other’s attention as he started to calm down- “Please stay there, I’ll go and check on your hyungs”

The chestnut haired boy nodded, taking the others as he watched how the older member of BTS took out his phone and ran to the other direction.

_***_

Yeonjun opened the door of the locker room, seeing the place completely empty but a light on the showers, as well as voices:

“You can’t love him, I’ll make sure of it”

The boy went close to the showers, seeing three people standing there, a person on the floor, and then Yeonjun saw the hand lifting up of the boy, something glowing…

_A razor…_

“… goodbye, _my leader_ ”

Yeonjun’s eyes widened as he recognized the voice of Danhyuk and Soobin’s scream.

“YEONJUN HYUNG!”

Yeonjun rapidly entered the showers, the rage invading him quickly and punched the older boy with incredibly force making him stumbled off from the leader, who immediately started couching and wheezing.

“Soobin!”- Yeonjun went by his side, grabbing his hand, looking at the leader’s half open eyes- “Look at me, Binnie-“

A hand grabbed a handful of Yeonjun’s locks pulling him away from the leader, giving a surprised cry in pain as the boy struggled from the grasp, glancing at the older who had the other hand covering his bleeding nose:

“The valiant prince has arrived, huh?”- He said, a smirk appearing on his face- “I was kinda hoping you would stay locked longer before I was done with him”

“How could you do this?! You asshole, I’m going to-!”

Danhyuk then unexpectedly threw him with force on the wall, holding him by his throat. He then raised the razor up, bringing it closer to the other’s face, tracing his jaw and then his cheek:

“My Jjunie... You’ve got such a gorgeous face, I wonder how would it look…”- The older boy said, his maniacal eyes studying the other’s face as he pressed the blade on the cheek, making Yeonjun whimper as he tried to push him away- “Covered in blood…”

“Yeonjun hyung!”- Soobin yelled, his voice hoarse

Danhyuk turned around, looking at the minions and said:

“Shut him up, I don’t want anymore visitors coming here”

The minions nodded, drawing closer to Soobin, who was still recovering from the older’s attack, he glanced at the two men and tried to back away.

“Soobin-!”- Yeonjun muttered, only to be cut off by Danhyuk squeezing his hold on the boys’ neck.

“Not a word”- He said, watching the boy in his grasp struggle and hit his arms- “If I hear you speak his name again I’ll end his existence in front of you”

The boy stayed silent, but the older turned back, glancing at the minions and said:

“In fact, have fun with that bitch”- He looked at Yeonjun- “I already have what I want right here”

Yeonjun’s struggles intensified, rage appearing in his eyes as he fought Danhyuk’s grip, watching how the leader thrashed and screamed as he was grabbed by his arms, the two bullies laughing as they opened another shower faucet, the hot water hitting him.

“Yeonjun hyu-!”-The air was knocked from his lungs as a kick landed on his chest- “Please! Hyung!”

_Soobin!_

The boy growled as he heard the punches and the leader’s cries, he kicking his feet, desperately until it connected on the boy’s stomach, Danhyuk releasing his grip in surprise as Yeonjun tumbled toward Soobin.

The leader was curled on the floor, crying in pain as the men hit him mercilessly; as one of them saw Yeonjun approaching, he signaled the other and went toward him, which readied his fist to hit the man but it was futile.

The bully grabbed him and subdued him easily in a choke hold, as Danhyuk went close to Yeonjun and slapped him.

“Bring that crybaby here”- He ordered the man close to the leader

The man pulled him from his arm and held him firmly from his brown locks, kneeling on the wet floor behind Danhyuk, the older boy passed the razor to the bully, who took it with a grin.

“Our Binnie here wasn’t helping much but maybe you will”- He said as he took out the phone, readying the camera- “It’s simple, you repeat what I say, if you don’t, well… my buddy here will rip our dearest leader's clothes, or his limbs, his choice”

Yeonjun’s eyes widened as he saw Soobin tremble, who was glancing at him horrified, he looked back at the older boy and said:

“Danhyuk, stop this, you can’t do this to him, he-!”

“Of course I can! Wanna see?”- The older boy laughed, turning to look at the man, nodding- “Go ahead”

The minion threw Soobin to the floor and held him still, taking out the blade as he ripped out the shirt of the boy, who screamed panic as he tried to escape the tight grip of the man.

“Stop! Soobin!”- Yeonjun yelled, struggling- “I’ll do what you ask, just stop!”

Danhyuk nodded satisfied as he ordered the man to stop, which he did, though he was still holding the leader who tried to cover himself.

The older boy pointed the camera at Yeonjun and said:

“I, Choi Yeonjun, admit that I’m in love with Jung Danhyuk”

Yeonjun shook his head, a lump forming in his throat, after a while hearing Soobin starting to yell as the man started to do small cut in his chest and collarbone, the water coloring red once again.

“I, Choi Yeonjun, admit that I’m in love with Jung Danhyuk!”- Yeonjun screamed urgently, pleading with his eyes.

“And that I absolutely despise my leader Choi Soobin”- His eyes darkened- “Who I harbor no feeling toward him other than absolute hatred”

“I won’t say that-!”- Yeonjun screamed enraged- “I can’t say that!”

“Want some motivation then?”- He turned to the man, his eyes glinting with malice- “Do his pants”

“Stop! Danhyuk stop it! Don’t!”- Yeonjun screamed, his voice getting cut off with the man chocking him as he heard the leader’s screams, until they stopped.

Yeonjun’s eyes widened, seeing Park Jimin and Kim Seokjin glaring at them, and before Danhyuk could speak his confusion, he was knocked down with a punch from the dancer, as Seokjin went to check on Soobin. 

Jimin went near Yeonjun as the boy was now on the floor coughing:

“Yeonjun, easy now”

The aforementioned glanced up, staring at Jimin who was looking at him with a worried expression; behind the BTS member, he saw Seokjin and another man handling the minions, the elder going closer to the leader.

“Take deep breaths, Yeonjunssi”- Jimin said, helping the other stand upholding him, as the boy went toward the leader, who was crying helplessly, his face completely wet with tears mixed with blood.

“Binnie”

“H-hyung!”

The older boy pulled him to a hug, afraid that Soobin might vanish or leave him, the leader rested his head on Yeonjun’s shoulders, clinging to him as he weeped, still trembling.

Seokjin and Jimin stared at the boys, the latter’s gaze then landing on the other, his message clear:

“He’s on his way”- Jin said

Jimin considered the kids as part of the BigHit family, so it didn’t surprised Jin to see the absolute rage in his eyes, a stare that he hasn't seen in him in a long time until he held the wooden prop, plunking it directly on Danhyuk mercilessly, not holding back, when he saw what the man was doing to the boys.

Seokjin’s phone vibrated, seeing the text message, and that’s when he glanced at Soobin, whose sobs broke Jin’s heart.

“ _They are outside_ …”

***

Beomgyu and the maknaes sat down on the lobby cushions, their BTS sunbaes trying to distract them by telling them stories, but Hyuka was the only one really listening to them. Taehyun and Beomgyu turned to see the long hallway, waiting for their hyungs to come back; its been a couple of hours and they were getting worried each minute it passed… 

Their worries skyrocketed as they saw policemen and ambulances arriving at the entrance, and also Bang PD getting close to them, t he BTS members also stopped speaking, Namjoon standing up immediately as soon as the CEO joined them:

“What’s going on?”

The man raised his hands to calm the now nervous idols who were now standing up, and after minutes went by, they finally saw the cops taking in custody two men and a seething Danhyuk, who glared at the BTS and TxT members, the cop making him enter the car. 

“Soobin hyung!”- Kai yelled horrified

Beomgyu rapidly turned around and his blood went cold, paling instantly.

“Hyung…”- He heard Taehyun mutter

**_“I’m sure Soobin hyung is fine”_ **

Soobin was laying on a gurney completely unconscious, his shirt all torn up, and the scratches bleeding profusely, his skin a deep red, as if it was almost calcinated, his clothes were completely wet and his face…

**_“Hyung, Danhyuk won’t do anything so recklessly in here knowing we all are protecting him”_ **

Beomgyu’s eyes filled up with tears, seeing his leader’s face completely beaten up, the scratch on his cheek bleeding nonstop, and the chubby cheeks that once adorned his precious dimples constantly, now was covered with purple bruises and tears that still fell.

“Soobin!”

The members turned immediately, their older hyung walking fast, covering his cheek, behind him Jimin reaching up to the boy and stopping him:

“Yeonjun, wait!”

The idols watched how the older boy weeped, being hold in the arm by Jimin, hugging him as the dancer whispered something to his ear, Yeonjun’s eyes then landed on his members and after a few seconds he turned and nodded, the other smiling at him as the boy started walking toward them:

“Hyung, what happened- Our leader-“ Huening Kai weeped as he went to hug him.

The older member couldn’t utter a single word, wincing a bit as the others noticed how the scratch in his cheek was also bleeding, Yoongi urging him to go the paramedic, which he did, the members also joining him inside the ambulance car.

Beomgyu looked at the police car, where Danhyuk was, noticing that he was staring at them with hatred, the piercing gaze almost making him shiver. 

**_“You’re thinking way too much”_ **

Beomgyu lowered his gaze, trying to contain the tears that threatened to fall, turning then to look at the members; Yeonjun being treated by the medic but his eyes not leaving the leader, who was still unconscious; Kai sat next to the older boy, muttering comforting words and Taehyun kept a vigilante gaze on the hurt members.

Then, here he was Beomgyu, feeling an emptiness in his stomach, if he just didn't accepted to follow that trainee, his hyungs wouldn't be hurt like this, they now would be eating happily and back in their dorms. He drew a breath, trembling a bit, until he felt a hand on his shoulder:

"Gyu"

He looked back, seeing Yeonjun giving him a comforting smile, to which the chestnut haired boy responded letting down his tears, muttering small apologies that the older boy listened, caressing and hugging the smaller boy.

Seokjin glanced at the police car leaving with Danhyuk inside, and after a few minutes passed he watched Yeonjun and the members talking with the paramedics, the ambulance then, after a while, leaving with Soobin and the others to the hospital, the siren getting further and further away by the second.

The BTS member then smiled, feeling peace invading him as he drew a deep breath, thinking:

_Soobinssi… it’s done…_

_You’ll be fine now_


	10. Took an oath by the blood of my hand, won't break it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!  
> Wow chapter 10 and we've reached the end of this fanfic!  
> It's been such a ride! I want to thank all of you, the readers, who decided to give my story a chance and stick to it to the end!  
> I loved reading your comments and thank you for the kudos! I hope you all like the epilogue!  
> Have a wonderful day and stay safe!

**2 months later**

Soobin walked out on the terrace, breathing calmly, wearing a tender smile on his face; the cold air hit his face and shivered slightly, feeling incredibly excited and happy.

He felt arms hugging him from behind, the leader starting to blush and chuckle:

“Jjunie hyung”

“I’ve been looking for you”- The older muttered- “How are you feeling?”

“I’m excited”

Yeonjun’s eyes studied the younger, the injuries from the incident were almost completely gone, the medicines brought to Soobin and him by someone (he never knew who) helped a lot… but the remnant was still visible, a small ghost of the past: a faint white line on Soobin’s cheek.

“Hyung”

Soobin’s hand went to cover his cheek.

“It’s all over”- A sad smile crossed the leader's face- "Stop worrying over it"

Yeonjun nodded, caressing the hand covering the place where the white line was, moving the hand away and placing a kiss there.

Soobin looked at the older boy longingly, his dark eyes landing where Danhyuk had cut the older; also kissing him there.

“Since our trainee days, you’ve been always taking care of me”- The leader muttered- “When will it be the day when I’ll do that for you?”

“Being here with me is enough”

“I feel that’s not the truth”- The leader countered

Yeonjun chuckled, his eyes dropping to the floor

“You should believe your hyung”

“Well, I care too much for him”- Soobin said firmly, cupping the older boy's jaw to make the older look at him- “I love him”

Yeonjun smiled, his forehead on the leader’s, looking at him with adoration.

“Say it again”

“Well, I care too much for my hyung because he-“- Soobin said mockingly

Yeonjun chuckled at the leader’s words, placing his finger on the leader’s lips, silencing the other as he said:

“The last part”

Soobin’s dark orbs glinted then with tenderness as he said:

“I love you, Yeonjun hyung”

The older boy smirked, snaking his arms around Soobin’s waist, bringing the leader closer to him... their lips almost touching and-

“Soobin hyung! Yeonjun hyung!”

The two boys glanced at the doorframe, seeing Beomgyu giggling as he covered his mouth, saying rapidly;

“I’m sorry, oh god I-“

“Say what you have to say and leave, Beomgyu!”- Yeonjun screamed enraged, his face completely red, blushing furiously as he glanced at Soobin, who was also covering his face embarrassed, yet laughing a bit.

“Yeah, yeah, sorry! We’ll be starting in 20 minutes our debut, so…”- Beomgyu started to run- “Just kiss already!”

“Aish! This brat, I’m-!”- Yeonjun yelled as he stormed inside, but Soobin pulled him back, stopping him from -probably- murdering Beomgyu.

“Hyung!”- The leader laughed

“It’s been the second time we-!”

“I know”

“Taehyun was last time, and now Gyu, it’s like destiny doesn’t want me to-“

The older boy felt then a pair lips press against his, it was a tentative kiss where Soobin waited for the other to respond; Yeonjun was shocked at first, but as he realized what was happening, he answered back, his heart skipping a beat.

Soobin smiled and after a while he drew back, to what Yeonjun complained:

“No, no, come here you-“

He snaked his arms around the leader’s waist and pulled him back; Yeonjun looked at him firmly, his voice deep:

“Do you think that you can kiss me and then just pull away like that?”- He glanced at a flustered Soobin- “Do you have any idea how long have I been waiting for this?”

The leader rested his hand on Yeonjun’s neck, staring at the older with a smile:

“We have 20 minutes”

“Better hurry then”- Yeonjun said, pecking the younger boy’s lips, earning a chuckle from him- “There’s one, now two…”

“Hyung!”- Soobin laughed trying to escape from the hold as the older grinned, kissing the cheeks then the boy’s neck

“Four, and five-!”- Yeonjun counted, letting out a laugh then, his hold on the younger boy then morphing into a hug, where both calmed down and just enjoyed each other’s presence.

“I love you Bin”

Soobin glanced at Yeonjun, noticing the adoration in the older’s stare and the leader’s eyes filled up with tears and smiled:

“I love you too, hyung”- He admitted- “So, so much”

***

Seokjin was walking through the hallways of BigHit building, his mind processing pending issues that needed solving, sighing as he raised his head and noticed two people in the terrace.

He recognized them right away; Yeonjun and Soobin.

The smiles of both boys were something that Seokjin was sure he would treasure forever; seeing those boys being happy and enjoying their moment, the bad times evaporating with the help of each other. 

He smiled as he saw Beomgyu then interrupting their almost kiss, Yeonjun almost murdering him.

‘He sure wants that kiss, huh?’

Jin turned around, seeing Jungkook walking toward him, smiling excitedly:

“Are you going to watch the kid’s debut?”

“Sure”- He said, looking at the maknae; whose stare then landed on the boys, his smile widening as he then saw the boys kissing on the terrace.

“Finally, huh?”- Jungkook said

“Yeah”

“This is all possible thanks to you”- He said, looking at the older member- “You made sure that Danhyuk and his minions be locked down in jail, and made sure to warn all the companies"

"After all the shit he did, he deserves that and even more"- Seokjin said firmly

"You also bought the medicine to speed his’s and Yeonjun’s recovery, they wanted to thank the 'anonymous sender'”- Jungkook said with a tender grin- "Do you plan on telling them that it was you?"

Jin smiled, his eyes landing on the others, seeing Soobin and Yeonjun laughing, and said:

“I don’t think I will”

Jungkook looked at his hyung confused and asked: 

“Soobin looks up to you a lot, he would be incredibly grateful, Yeonjun too”

“Yeah, well”- Jin said in a playful tone- “It’s my responsibility as the older of all of you to be happy and safe, that includes our little brothers now”

Jungkook shook his head sighing:

“I really don’t get you, Jin hyung”- The maknae said, starting to walk away- “I’ll better get going to the dorms, I’ll see you there”

Seokjin nodded, his eyes watching how Soobin and Yeonjun left the balcony, their hands laced together, his smile widening at the cute sight of the couple.

His phone suddenly vibrated, the older boy took it out, and answered the call, not bothering to check the ID:

_“Seokjin, I need you to come to my office immediately”_

“Bang PD? What’s wrong?”- He asked confused, the urgent tone of the CEO starting to worry him.

“ _Danhyuk escaped_ ”

And in that moment; time seemed to stop, his blood running cold as the happiness he felt fading away, the memories from months ago coming back, haunting him:

_ The sickening face of Jung Danhyuk showing a twisted smile as he tried to set himself free from the holds of the police officers, attempting to throw himself over to the passed out figure of Soobin, who was being placed on the gurney. _

_ "This is not over"- He muttered- "Not over indeed" _

_ Yeonjun looking at him horrified and enraged, as he was being held by Jimin, whose usual gentle expression was now replaced by a stern one. _

_ "I'll kill him and I'll come get you...I swear I'll come for you"- Danhyuk laughed, leaving the passed out boy and directing his stare to Yeonjun, the sickening grin of the now criminal widening as he let out an animalistic growl: _

**_ "CHOI YEONJUN" _ **

__ B efore Bang PD continued talking, a loud noise was heard, which made Seokjin hung up and ran, the desperation printed on his face.

***** THE END *****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIKE! :D
> 
> \-----------------AUTHOR'S NOTES-------------------------  
> So as you all saw, this isn't over yet, and Danhyuk's madness isn't completely over.  
> I still need to figure out the story of part 2, I have some ideas, but I still have yet 2 fics to finish:  
> "The Two-Blades fox and The Cerulean Star" and the new one that I'll put out soon!   
> So it might take a while for me to put out the part 2 of "Waiting for the end to come", but it will happen, so be patient :D  
> Thank you so much for reading and see you all soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
